Dark Shadows: The Haunting of Collinwood
by MindfulBuddha
Summary: The Collins' family is rebuilding their home, business and fortune. All appears to be calm in the household. Though they have as many skeletons as they do closets, there's never much peace and quiet in the Collins' home. We'll be introduced to new family and potential enemies. The Family is trying to deal with Carolyn's revelation and Elizabeth wants to replace Dr. Hoffman.


I started my Dark Shadows: the Story of Quentin Collins when I first heard Tim Burton was taking it on. Several months passed when the new Burton movie was announced. I was only slightly disappointed when it was Alice instead. I've been a fan of Alice since I was 10. I was first introduced to Dark Shadows with the 1991 Dan Curtis reboot, with a dashing Ben Cross as Barnabas and an adorable young Joseph Gordon Levitt as David. I picture this as a good graphic novel in between the 1st and 2nd installments. Dr. Julia Hoffman is at the bottom of the bay, plotting her revenge. She'll soon be discovered by some unsuspecting divers soon enough. The Collins' family is rebuilding their home, their business and their fortune. All appears to be calm in the household. Though they have as many skeletons as they do closets (around 75), there's never much peace and quiet in the Collins' home. We'll be introduced to new family and potential enemies.

Once the Burton Collinsport was brought to me at my local Drive In (saw it twice there), all I can say is I can't believe Roger left for money, Julia as a rival vampire, Carolyn a werewolf, and Angelique is dead. I had to do a major rewrite but had a few issues to deal with. My original Dark Shadows story was getting lengthy and didn't seem to want to end. I think it makes more sense now. So this is just a work of love I have for Dark Shadows, like Tim Burton and other authors of Dark Shadows material. There are other Dark Shadows books (published when the original show was on the air 1966-1971), as well as a comic strip, comic books, 2 other movies (Night of Dark Shadows and House of Dark Shadows), along with the original series and the 1991 reboot. There is also Dark Shadows music, I suggest any fan of the Tim Burton's Dark Shadows check out the above mentioned Dark Shadow media. Two books that greatly aided me in my endeavor: The Dark Shadows Companion 25th Anniversary Collection, edited by Kathryn Leigh Scott, foreword by Jonathan Frid and Dark Shadows Almanac 30th Anniversary Tribute, edited by Kathryn Leigh Scott and Jim Pierson, foreword by David Shelby. I would also like to thank my friend, Tina, for helping me edit this-twice.

When I first began Quentin's story I was working on an original work, 96.9%. I have since finished it; it's now in the final editing stage. It will be available from , hopefully sometime this year.

96.9%- Imagine a world with cleaner air. Where the forests have reclaimed vast amounts of land. A world where we live behind walls. Where we are safe from the evils of the forests. Those reported to have gone in are never seen from again.

Imagine a country where everyone has a job and there's health care for all. Where you are groomed from birth for your place in your city. With your fate decided there's no need for the freedom to choose who you are.

Imagine a life with no worries of employment, housing or well being. Where there is equal education for all, gearing them to their chosen career. No need to remember you are in a cage.

Imagine a world where something went wrong after a lot of people started to get sick. It spread wide and fast. It struck young, old, even those yet to be born. Imagine living with no idea what living was all about. Imagine not knowing it had ever been different.

I hope you enjoy the first part of Quentin's story, the second part will be edited and posted shortly.

**Prologue**

My name is Barnabas Collins. Two hundred years ago I was cursed by a scorned lover, Angelique, for eternity to crave the blood of living humans. She then sent my one true love over widow's hill. After being buried, locked in a coffin for nearly two centuries, I was unearthed. I discovered a vastly changed world in which I felt an alien on a different planet. Angelique had ruined the Collins fortune. The great house that my father pain stains kingly built for his family, I watched as its guts were torn down and burned to the ground. Only the addition of the west wing was left in tack. The vilest witch brought it all down. Its destruction though gave us freedom from her and her hold over my family.

With my now returned love Josette by my side, we will rebuild, stronger. We will re-launch the Collins' name. The fire destroyed the main foyer through the east wing, including the area the family was living in. The kitchen, which survived mostly intact, was the first project in remolding. The house had been declared unfit for the family to live in. The damaged portion was leveled. The house was set secure for us to move back in. We put up residence in the west wing. Elizabeth assures me the insurance company is paying for the remodeling. They claimed it was an unusual act of nature.

Elizabeth assigned everyone with new rooms. Carolyn claimed the room at the top of the tower. Elizabeth seemed to highly enjoy ordering new furniture when the check came in from what she called the fat cats in suits. She hired cleaning people to come in to clear out and scrub clean the rooms. This part of the house hadn't been used in almost fifty years. Caroline has replaced her phonograph player and now there's no Roger to get her to turn it down. Luckily she doesn't like the way is sounds in the smaller dinning room. David has been assigned what appears to have been a small office, a single room that had a desk, bookshelves and other items stored in it. He insisted the bookshelves and desk stay where they were. He did not want to have it redecorated, but consented to have it cleaned.

Elizabeth was only momentarily saddened by the lose of the factory. With the insurance settlement she was thrilled to buy three of Angelique's state of the art factories at auction. Only two other people ended up with that number, the rest going to single operators mostly newbie's to the business.

For the first time I felt like I had a family since being thrust from the dark ages of time. Josette and I were in a small underground room beneath the west wing. I enjoy now waking at dusk, my coffin next to the most beautiful undead woman of my eternal dreams.

When my father first came to the states there had been a small house of five bedrooms nearly completed. We lived there as he over saw the building of his master estate. Carolyn called it that old decrepit thing in the western woods. Elizabeth's mood is much improved about renovating, as business has been improving steadily since the black period, she calls it. Josette and I will have the old house for our own.

A big concern was how to feed two vampire relatives without your neighbors going missing. Willie somehow got his hands on some dozen head of goat. All he would say was they were cheap and cheaper if guaranteed they were disposed of quickly. All but one was disposed of; David wanted that for a pet. Though goats will not be seen around Collinwood. I know Willie means well, his looking to get his hands on something for us to feed on. Though less foul smelling would help, that's what made it hardest for Josette.

Our other big concern is Carolyn changing. She says she has it under control and snarled at me when I suggested she try hiding herself in a secret compartment in the larger family mausoleum. The Collins' family graveyard lay between the old house ad the gardeners cottage and storage shed. There is presently no gardener, but had been in our day. We had many lavish gardens that had all grown over. Carolyn would not tell us the details of her activities but she claims never to have killed a person, only a few stray dogs along with wild life.

I do ask myself how it is no one has spotted her. That no one has gotten in her path. I wonder how much of it she remembers in the morning, if anything. My curse changed me from a normal human into this monster I am. Most of my two hundred years had been spent locked away. Carolyn changed thirteen times a year from her human state to that of an animal than back, three times a cycle. She says she was not yet thirteen when it happened for the first time, after she first became a woman. I did have a sister; she however died before her time. Carolyn really does not want to talk about it. Maybe the Professor Elizabeth wants to bring in, in place of Doctor Hoffman can get through to her. Though I do not know what Elizabeth is thinking bringing in a non-family member, what she plans to tell him about our special family. Julia easily got me to tell her my secret. The way Carolyn sprang hers onto the family, who know what else will come out in a moment of heat from any of us? Though the family does need help. I myself am quite happy with my beloved by my side. The Collins' family story continues mere weeks after we have settled into our temporary home. The main house still has plenty of rebuilding to go.

**Book I **

**One **

"Barnabas, he's going to be one seriously messed up little boy. I want to bring someone else in to help him." Elizabeth was serious in her need of help.

"Another Julia Hoffman, perhaps." Barnabas added his two cents.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You say you had a falling out with her, over her not really helping you become human again. It doesn't matter. I believe that at least Professor Stokes doesn't like the drink like Julia. I'm not sorry that she's not here any more. That's all we need to say about her."

"Who is this Professor Stokes?" Barnabas still didn't pass up the chance to change the subject any way. He knew she lay at the bottom of the bay.

"Like I said, he doesn't tip the bottle like good old Julia. He's got his Ph.D. in Psychiatry. A recent masters in Eastern Philosophy. He was lecturing at the university and will be here at the beginning of June. He's taking leave to stay here for the summer. I sent him a letter out lining David's history. He wrote back he'd come out to analyze and help him."

"My main concern is what do you plan on telling this professor about our secrets. Carolyn could use some help. Then there's why two family members are rarely seen in the daylight. That also have a need to drink blood."

"You will be living in the old house by then, it's over a month away. It will all be on a need to know basis or as he's found us out like Julia, Barnabas. It will be helpful with you two living in a separate building."

"I don't like the sounds of this. How well do you know him?" Barnabas asked.

"I took a couple of courses from him when I got my bachelors degree. He's not that much older than I and handsome if I recall correctly. A bit eccentric."

"Sounds reassuring."

"You said yourself something needs to be done with both of them."

Barnabas didn't have any thing to come back with to that one.

"Now we're coming upon the full moon. I've been keeping tract of the papers, here as well as Bangor and Castle Rock, like a good mother."

"Ah, yes, I have been as well. Mainly just animal carcasses being blamed on other animals but nothing to get excited about." He added.

"I am in favor of your advice of her going into the mausoleum."

"She called it a cage." He pointed out.

"She would be that dramatic." Elizabeth sighed rather dramatically herself.

Barnabas noticed all and kept it away for later or just for himself.

**Two**

The days rolled on and the old house was made livable with an iron door that still seals off the basement. It's the only way down from the house and it locked from the inside. Barnabas had the décor returned to its original state, including a portrait of Josette uncovered upstairs. He wasn't sure how it had ended up over here. He had it in his room at the main house before his current condition. The two moved in just ten days before Professor Stokes arrived.

Once settled into his new home, Barnabas read the Professor's book on child Psychology. It seemed a fair blend of modern techniques with fail-safe remedies passed down. He had a stack of published articles in various medical journals. He came highly recommended. He was in for a challenge. Elizabeth was correct in her description of the man.

"Professor Stokes, I don't know if you'd remember me. I took a few classes when you were teaching at -." Before he could respond, she continued. "It was a few years ago and I'm sure you've seen a lot of faces over the years."

"Well you are correct about that. I did remember your name. I do know of the Collins name, even as you say a few years back. I did have to refresh myself as to your face. I will admit but I did remember you took three classes. Intro to Psychology, Child Psychology 101 and Psychology 101."

"Ah, good memory, Professor. Should I call you Professor?" Elizabeth inquired, flirting just enough. She had to take the first class; she elected to take the other two because she had been fascinated with the handsome young professor. He was also a damn good teacher, she thought. Carolyn had been a difficult child after her father left when she was eleven.

"You can call me Ethan."

"I remember how well you got the classes attention. In Intro, we had to take that, some of those kids in the class I thought would never get involved. But with you as the teacher, they did."

"You falter me too much. Tell me about David."

"Well, I just knew when I re-read your book you were the one to help us. This is a rather special case."

"I hear that often. I'm sure you'll be surprised at the stories I've heard of other parents that would resonate with your situation. Like David's father leaving."

"That is the typical part of David's history. Come Professor, your things will be brought up to your room." The car had pulled up to the back of the house by the kitchen entrance. "As I told you there is still massive amounts of construction. We're living in the west wing. We'll go up to my parlor and continue to have our talk of David. As I remember you always had a cappuccino when you'd come to class. I'm glad I recently hired some decent kitchen staff. We'll have hot drinks and an assortment of goodies. If that's all right?"

"You also have a good memory. I still love my cappuccino, especially with certain breads and cookies."

"That I also recall." They headed up to her rooms chatting of her college days. She had majored in Business. She had a small sitting area set up in the room adjourning her bedroom. She had not had that in the East Wing. Soon after they sat down a maid came in to serve. Once they both were served, the maid left.

"Thank you, I'm hungry. The meal on the plane was only partially edible. I'm interested to hear what else there could be that you didn't tell me in your report of him. His mother died when he was very young. He became withdrawn, typical in that situation. You brought in Doctor Julia Hoffman, who didn't seem to provide much help. Recently his father left when offered money. Does the boy know this?"

"I believe he does, we haven't really talked about it, but he may have heard it for himself. He knows about the secret panels and passageways in our old home."

"Okay. I'll work with that he doesn't know and work to bring it out of him. Then there's the destruction of his family home. Which you didn't elaborate on in your letter. Just something about the insurance company calling it, a unique act of nature, very destructive. How long has it been since?"

Elizabeth stopped to think, still sipping her coffee. "Over ten months, not quite a year. We had to move out for nearly three months while it was just made livable."

"Where did you stay?"

"A Hotel in Bangor at first. David was still on summer break. Then we moved in to town the second half. We were able to move back into the house for the holidays. Then winter hit and of course and construction was brought to a halt. Luckily we have a good contractor and workers."

"We're getting away from David. Are you trying to change the topic."

"I was just answering your questions."

"You were digressing. Anyway what makes David's story unique? Tell me."

"Ill be as honest as I can be."

"Please feel free to. I want to help."

"He was talking to his mother. He saw her as a ghost."

"How long has he had these visions?" Professor Stokes questioned.

"We're not sure. I think that's why he was so withdrawn. Though they weren't just his delusions. We all saw her that day." Elizabeth paused. "The day the house went down. I know it sounds so ridiculous but so much as happened in this house in the last year and a half. It would send your head spinning."

"So there are actual spirits in this house?" The Professor's interest was aroused.

"Yes. I believe she is gone, but I've no doubt there are others. Take this part of the house. It was boarded up for nearly fifty years. Who knows what we've stirred up opening the doors and windows again."

"I'm interested in the spirit world as well philosophy. Mainly Eastern, they have interesting ideas about spirits presiding in houses and buildings."

"So you don't think we're crazy?" Elizabeth laughed with relief.

"No, merely more interested is all."

**Three **

The knock at the front door brought Barnabas back from his thoughts of Carolyn. It was rather late for anyone from the main house to be out. He opened the door to find Willie with a small crate in his arms. "Yes, Willie what is it?" He sounded harsher than he intended. He ushered Willie into the entry, taking the crate from him.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's fine. Come in." The two went into the sitting room. "What have you brought me?"

"My guy found something for you to try." Barnabas easily opened the nailed crate to find four bottles of what appeared to be wine. He took one out.

"What is it?" The bottle looked odd in the long pale fingers as he rotated the bottle.

"It's supposed to be a mixture of cow's blood and human. Though I've no idea what that's supposed to look like, let alone taste." Barnabas had the bottle opened, tipping it back. He gulped at the liquid. After a couple of swallows he lowered it.

"Mostly cow, I'd say." Barnabas said with a slight grimace. He tipped the bottle back again.

"Yes, it is though he didn't tell me much about it."

"Where did it come from?" There were no markings on the glass bottle.

"What I told you is all I know." Willie didn't like the look in Barnabas' eyes. This was the first time he felt uncomfortable with this undead man since Barnabas first arrived. Barnabas tipped the bottle back, draining the remaining contents.

"Could you see about there being more human in it." Willie didn't like the way Barnabas was looking at him; he backed up toward the entry.

"I'll see what I can do. The supplier wants to remain anonymous, as part of the deal. I'm sure I can get a message through." Willie was almost to the front door, Barnabas followed.

"Did you see Josette at the main house?"

"Yes, she was with Mrs. Stoddard." Willie was to the door. Barnabas stood at the sitting room doorway.

"Good. I'll see you later." Barnabas turned to go back to the crate. He heard the door open and close. Then it opened again, quicker and Josette was beside him before he had another thought.

"I could smell it from the main house."

"Willie just brought it." He opened a bottle."

"I passed him, he didn't notice me." She took the bottle from him, tipping it back. After a large swallow she quickly lowered the bottle, whipping her mouth. "What is that, mixed in with the human? Cow?"

"Yes it is, but much better than the goat."

"That is true." She tipped the bottle back, swallowing more.

**Four **

Elizabeth saw the Professor to his room. At his request he wanted one with built in book cases, this smaller of the rooms was the only one to fit that need. It was the first room in the west wing next to David's. The Professor didn't seem to mind the size of the room. What ever had been stored there had been replaced with a moderate sized bed room set, a single bed, a desk, two night tables, a dresser and a chair he had sent over special from his home office. There was a set of windows in the far wall; it over looked a small garden. You could see the tower from there.

"I hope everything is to you liking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes, it's just fine." His luggage was unpacked and the suitcases were stored in the closet. Several boxes had been sent ahead of him to be left stacked in the room for him to unpack. He went over to the boxes.

"I'll leave you alone to unpack. Dinner will be at quarter to six if you'd like to join us."

"Thank you, I'll let you know." She left as he started arranging his books. She had left several books she thought he might like that were already on the shelves, which had belonged to her ancestors. Unfortunately one of the two larger libraries had been lost. When he came upon these loaned books he was like a kid in a candy store. There were several volumes he had only heard references to, they were out of print and only a few survived the years. These were in immaculate condition.

Ethan Stokes had recently passed the fifty-year mark in his life. He hadn't really wanted to come to some remote part of Maine to figure out what was wrong with some wealthy kid. It was his secretary who found Elizabeth's picture from her sophomore year. It had been over eight years since his wife had died from her battle with cancer. She fought for two years, went into remission for a year when they tried for a child. They didn't plan for only eighteen month cancer free when it came back. This time she lost her battle and they ended up having no children. Her brother and sister, as well as his brother had children he still adored and substituted for her own. After badgering from his family he decided he did need a break from the university, though this wasn't quire what they had in mind. They were glad for him to have a change of scenery, even if it was only for the summer.

He didn't realize what time it was until there was a knock on the door he looked up to find a clock near the door, it was half passed six. He got up form a book he had been glancing at for the past ten minutes. A maid stood before him. "Madam wanted to know if you'd like a tray, as you did not come down to dinner." She was efficient.

He was indeed hungry. "Yes, I would. Do you have any bourbon? I'd like some with it if you do."

"I can check for you. Anything you would like in it's place?"

"No, but do bring some water up."

"Will that be all?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." The woman nodded her head and headed off to the kitchen. He decided to look at the rest of the room, including the view while he waited for the food. He had flown in from California, where he had been living for the past six years. This was indeed a change of scenery. A nice breath of fresh air, he thought.

**Five **

Elizabeth had been disappointed but not been surprised by the Professor's absence from dinner. There would be other meals, other conversations, and other times to see him. It was after all just the beginning of three months. After she finished making calls she decided to check on the children before retiring for the evening. The door had been removed from the entrance to the tower. At the bottom of the stairs there was a table with a lamp on it, it was much too small for the space and cast odd shadows up the spiral stone stair well. Why Carolyn wanted her room up there Elizabeth couldn't fathom. Professor Stokes said it told a lot about Carolyn's personality.

"Carolyn." She called up. After a moments pause she called up again louder. Still no response was had from her daughter. Just like her father, Elizabeth thought. She headed up the steps, why Carolyn would want to climb these stairs every day. She went straight to the door, knocking.

"What?" Elizabeth could tell Carolyn was in her usual communicable self in the girl's tone.

"It's mother."

"Yeah."

Elizabeth tried the doorknob, it was locked. "May I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"Not to have to talk to a door." Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest. Carolyn could picture her doing so by her tone of voice.

Elizabeth waited as she heard Carolyn moving about before coming to the door. The door originally had a lock that locked on both sides; it was not in working order. Carolyn had installed two of her own on the inside. Elizabeth heard the two locks unlocked, the door still stood shut. With a sigh Elizabeth grabbed the knob, wanting to fling the door open. It only went a few inches before rebounding back slamming shut. With a deeper sigh she gently opened the door just of the three inches, a chain lay between her and her daughter, who stood in the crack.

"Funny, Carolyn. Can't you see how much I'm laughing." They stood in silence a moment. "Can you explain this."

"I actually told you the other morning at breakfast that I was going to put this on. I just didn't tell you why." Again silence.

"And why is it?" Elizabeth eyed her daughter. "Wait, you told me at breakfast?"  
"Yes, I did, but the great Professor called and you couldn't wait. You said, 'Oh, that wonderful Carolyn' before leaving to take the call in your office. So I knew you wouldn't be coming back. I tried again later but you said you couldn't talk, something about books."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I just wanted everything to be nice for the Professor's arrival."

"And you flirt with him every chance you get, mother."

"You have no idea what you're talking about young lady. There's been no one since your father."

"I know and it's been too long."

"I can't talk to you like this, it's almost as bad as visiting you in jail. Open the door, let me in so we can talk now."

"No." Carolyn jumped in before her mother could continue with sending down for tea. Elizabeth had gotten to carrying a small walkie-talkie to talk to the kitchen. One of her new luxuries she was going to add to the house was an intercom system. "Why don't' I come to your rooms in a while, have the cook get something ready. I'll come to you."

Elizabeth looked at her with suspicion. "How do I know you'll come?"

"I promise I will."

"Fine, I expect to see you within the hour."

"Sounds fine." Carolyn shut and locked the door again.

What was that girl up to, Elizabeth wondered?

**Six**

Elizabeth left her daughter to check on David. When she reached the door she could hear his voice, she stood listening. "But I don't see-" a pause. "Maybe that." Another pause. "Yes I'll look for them." A longer pause. "As soon as I can, we're not supposed to go in that part of the house."

Elizabeth decided to know at that point what was going on. She knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" His voice had completely changed, it was calmer.

"Aunt Elizabeth, may I come in."

The door opened and there stood the young boy, he wore an expression of fear. "Is something wrong, David?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Aunt Liz."

"Are you sure, you look scared."

"Tired, maybe, but not scared. I was just about to get ready for bed."

"I heard you talking."

"I'm alone in here." David snapped.

"I didn't say you weren't. I was just wondering what you were doing?"

David walked over to the roll top desk, opening it revealing an early model of the phone. "I found this in one of the drawers. I was just making up stories."

"Are you writing these stories down?"

"I haven't yet, but I may."

"Are they horror stories, monsters and what not? Is that why you looked frightened?"

"No. I mean they're ghost stories, but not really horror. No monsters or what not Aunt Liz."

"Okay."  
David let out an audible yawn, stretching his arms. "I really should go take my shower. I need to get my reading done for the day before I go to bed."

"As long as your okay." Elizabeth was concerned.

"I'm fine. David went over and got a pair of pajamas from his dresser drawer."

"Well, then, good night"

"Good night Aunt Liz." His back was still to her. She closed the door behind her and headed back to the kitchen to ask the cook to prepare a tray for her and Carolyn. Even though she had felt unwelcome in both cases she felt she had been successful in her mission. She went back up to her room; she had some correspondences to attend to while she waited.

**Seven**

In just under an hour Carolyn stood outside her mother's door, wanting to get this over and done with. Having set everything straight in her mind Carolyn knocked on the door. After getting a response she opened the door to her mother's sitting room/personal office. Elizabeth was at the desk, she saw her daughter from the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right with you. Writing Lara in England. You remember her, has a daughter Lynn, your age."

"Oh sure." Carolyn sat down. The names meant nothing to her. They probably last saw them a decade ago, the last time she remembered the family being extravagant with their money. It's been hard times since and Carolyn knew her mother hadn't been in contact with any of these people for that long as well. Now her mother could resume relationships with these people, as though nothing had happened perhaps.

"Carolyn." Her mother was coming toward her and sat in the chair next to her. "Coffee is on its way up. I went to see David after I saw you. He found an old phone in the desk, must be fifty or sixty years old. To think one of our ancestors used it." Carolyn just sat half listening as her mother prattled on. There was a knock on the door and in walked a maid. Carolyn couldn't remember this one's name.

"So." Elizabeth had talked about the weather as usual in front of the new help. "What's with the chain on your door. She was pouring the coffee as Carolyn ate this delicious bread the new cook made.

"Well." Carolyn still had food in her mouth, she chewed and swallowed. "I was thinking about what Barnabas and you were talking about." Elizabeth sat sipping her coffee.

"About what?" Elizabeth picked up a slice of bread and bit into it.

"About having a place that's secure for my change."

"Hush, dear about that." Elizabeth was whispering.

Carolyn did lower her voice but was not about to whisper, the walls and doors down here were thick. "Fine. I thought you two probably knew what you were talking about." She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Yes. Well, it's about time you came to your senses." Elizabeth sipped her coffee. "What's that got to do with the chain on your door. Because you better not be planning." She couldn't bring herself to fully accept her daughter's condition. "Not with Professor Stokes in the house."

"Well, I can't wait that long and I'm not going into that crypt." Carolyn shook her head with that and got herself another slice of bread. The food really did make it easier to deal with her mother, she thought.

"Well, then what do you plan on doing, you have to do something while we have staff and guests in the house."

"I was thinking there was the gardener's cottage." It was a small structure of a dwelling with three rooms and a bathroom, attached was a small storage shed. It was over a mile from the house, past where the original gardens and grounds of the main house ended, that was mostly over grown now. The cottage now seemed a world away to Carolyn.

"Well, I suppose it could be set up somehow." Elizabeth was hesitant. "I'm not sure."

"It's not like I'll be that far away. What a fifteen minute walk, not even off the main property." This part of the Collins' property was divided into three parts.

"Okay, I suppose it will have to do for now."

Carolyn jumped up, hugging her mother. "Thank you. It's not like you won't know where I am. We might as well have a phone installed."

"Yes, I suppose so." Elizabeth shook her head up and down.

"I was thinking about the staff, because I couldn't remember the maid's name who brought the tray in. It just occurred to me because she's new. That's not the same girl as just a few days ago." Carolyn needed to distract her before she thought too long on the subject of the cottage.

"Look, if I'm going to pay someone to do this, I would like it done right."

"Yes, I see you've hired new help." Four total, two full time and two part time. "How long was the last one here."

"Eight months and she still couldn't do what I wanted. She's been gone over a week."

Had it really been that long, Carolyn thought. "So how is the new girl?"

"Shows prospect. Better than the last by far. She's only coming a few days a week but she doesn't need to be spreading any sort of gossip about."

"You really should watch how many people you hire and fire."

"Thank you Carolyn. With that we'll say good night. Take the tray to the dumb waiter on the way to your tower room."

"Good night." They had consumed the lot of the tray. "That bread really is good." This made Elizabeth smile. This hardly seemed the same daughter who stood before her now than just a mere year ago. Oh how quickly your world can be rocked side to side. She just prayed her family landed right side up and mostly intact. Things wouldn't begin to be normal until the construction was over.

**Eight **

Josette sat in the sitting room, knitting as Barnabas paced back and forth into the entry. Without knocking Willie opened the front door, pushing a dolly with a much larger crate on it. The two practically pounced on him. "Sorry, they made me wait." Barnabas had the lid off the crate, as they both reached in for a bottle. The lid hit the hall table sending a vase crashing as they tipped the bottles back. Neither seemed to notice the vase as it fell and hit the wood floor. After a few swallows Barnabas lowered his bottle.

"It was worth the extra money, it has a much better flavor." He tipped the bottle back.

"Much better than the goat." Josette chimed in with, she had finished her bottle. She restrained herself form opening another one.

"I'm glad to be of assistance in solving your drinking problem." Willie chuckled at himself. Josette shook her head from side to side as Barnabas reached for another bottle. He opened it.

"We'll share this." He handed it to his love. "When will we be getting more?" Barnabas turned to Willie.

"A week. Also says they're willing to double the order."

"Tell them yes." Barnabas was eager for more. "Did you find out any more information?"

"No, the dude who brought it to me never met the guy, just works for him."

"He didn't say anything?" Barnabas sounded impatient.

"Didn't have anything to say." Willie shrugged he's shoulders.

"Ok, this will do for now. Double next time would be better." Willie took the dolly and left as the two finished the third bottle.

**Nine**

The house was progressing as much on schedule as it could. There were detail maters that Barnabas found not even close enough for a blind man to tell he was in Collinwood. Like the grand stair case banister. His fathers searched for a year for someone to hand carve it. It was the last thing to be placed in the house, which was ten months after they moved in. His father gave a grand party for the unveiling. They were a happy family in those early days in their new house.

Not a week later Carolyn had the cottage cleared out, cleaned, electricity restored, and a telephone line installed. Elizabeth put in an intercom as well so she could easily reach her daughter, who was now so far away from her. In that time Elizabeth noticed David barely came out of his room. When he did she let him go about on his own, happy to see him out and about. He did come out to go to his lessons before summer break. His final exams were a week away. One evening Elizabeth decided to find out from Josette how David was doing. Josette was in the drawing room of the old house. She liked the name Carolyn had come up with for it.

"His grades are good and he's been fine in class since coming back to his lessons."

"He's just spending so much time alone in his room. I've come across him a few times taking into an old phone."

"An old phone?" Josette questioned.

"Yes, he says he found it in the desk in his room, he insisted stay. Says he's writing stories."

"Do you remember what he said into the phone?"

"No, nothing that seemed to mean anything. Though you can never tell with only one end of a conversation.

"That's true. He hasn't mentioned writing or even an interest in writing. It's a pain to get even an essay out of him." That made Josette giggle in remembrance of the last essay he wrote.

"The one thing that struck me as odd was the expression of fear on his face when I made myself known at his door."

"It's probably nothing to worry about, he's just anxious for school to be over. It's almost summer vacation Elizabeth."

"You're sure I shouldn't worry."

"Yes. He'll be his same old self at the end of next week."

"So how are things here in the old house? I love what you've done. It was so run down. I'm not sure how long it's been neglected."

"Barnabas and I were planning on moving in had we been wed and had his parents lived. Had our plans not been destroyed." Josette laughed. "Now we have eternity to share it. I'm sure this is close to what we would have done, there are such nice modern things to add." They went around the house to examine each room."

**Ten**

Elizabeth noticed the bottles first thing when she entered the sitting room. "Whose developed the fondness for wine?"

"Oh, haven't Barnabas or Willie told you, we've found a solution to our problem?"

"I take it then they're not filled with wine."

"It's mostly cow blood." Josette said matter of factly.

"I take it, it's with human blood." Elizabeth provided.

"Yes." Josette would have blushed had she had flowing blood.

"Let me guess, Willie has found this for you as long as there's no questions."

"Yes that's how it goes. What I want to know what is going on with the Professor."

"Well." Elizabeth could and did blush. "He's just as handsome and charming as I remember him from college. I wasn't sure if I should ask him to come or if he'd even return my call and letter."

"Yes, but he did. I see the way he looks at you." Josette said teasingly.

"Oh, I doubt that." Elizabeth though couldn't help the way she felt when she was alone with him. "Though I will admit I flirt with him." She felt he was flirting back as well.

**Eleven**

"I know I haven't been here long, but I feel if I have concerns I can bring them to you." Ethan said as he sat across from Elizabeth as they enjoyed afternoon tea.

"Of course, is something wrong with David?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

"It does in a way concern him. Everything that goes on in this house or the people closely associated with it does."

"Oh, see there was a reason I brought you in to help us. I am after all very concerned with David's well being." Elizabeth sipped at her cup of tea. Ethan had a cappuccino.

"It's just I've been to the old house a few times." He paused. "There seems to be a few wine bottles about the place." Elizabeth smiled and laughed.

"I was concerned at first as well." She reached out, touching his arm. "There's nothing to be worried about Josette's family is French. They have a glass with every meal. Barnabas has gotten into the habit as well. The French say red wine is good for you."

"Everything in moderation. As long as you're sure it isn't a problem." Ethan probed.

"If I thought there was a problem I wouldn't let Josette teach my nephew." Elizabeth was defensive.

"Okay." Ethan threw his hands up. "That's all I need to know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth's tone was returned back to normal. "I just have a tendency to over react if I think someone is attacking me or my family. Being a prominent family in town I get it from all sides."

"Quite all right." Ethan reached out to pat her hand. They looked at each other for a few moments. "Um, the," Ethan cleared his throat, "um, David is a remarkable boy." He picked his drink up.

"You think he'll be okay?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"We're making progress. I just feel there are some things I'm not being told." Elizabeth looked away.

"There maybe a thing or two." Her voice was hushed.

"I need to know what goes on here in order to help him to the fullest extent I can." Ethan was short with her. She looked back at him.

"In time. It's just that I'm not the only person they involve. It's not all my decision to tell you or not." She pleaded with her eyes to him.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's all right."

"I'll continue to make some progress with him but I may come to some brick walls along the way if I'm not let in on whatever is being kept from me."

"I promise you'll know."

**Twelve**

Barnabas let Elizabeth in. "Do you want me to get Josette for you?"

"I need to talk to both of you." In a flash he was gone and returned with his love. The three went into the sitting room. Josette and Elizabeth sat at the love seat, Barnabas remained standing.

"It's Professor Stokes."

"I can make him forget whatever what ever it is." Barnabas was quick to aid.

"No, that won't help us in this case."

"Is there something wrong with David? Is Professor Stokes having problems with him?" Josette asked.

"No, they're making progress according to Professor Stokes. He just suspects there's more going on here then he's being told."

"He doesn't need to know everything that goes on, especially with us." Barnabas provided.

"He says he needs to know even things about you. Josette has daily contact with him for hours. He says it all makes a difference."

"What did you tell him?" Barnabas was suddenly next to Elizabeth. She didn't like the look in his eyes, her heart was pounding. Her throat felt dry as sand.

"Nothing, I promise." Barnabas backed away from her a few inches. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths, hoping her heart would slow down.

"Did he ask about anything in particular?" Barnabas inquired.  
"Just the wind bottles, he's concerned the two of you are alcoholics." Josette and Barnabas laughed at that, breaking the tension. Barnabas was once again across the room.

"How did you handle that?" Josette asked.

"Something about the French saying red wine is good for your. Since your French you follow the tradition of a glass with every meal."

"That is very true." Josette pointed out. "I remember my father getting upset if my mother brought the wrong wine for the meal before him." There was a wistful look in her eyes.

"I was wondering about these bottles myself. Do you know where they come from?"  
"Willie says being kept anonymous is part of the deal." Barnabas offered up.

"Do you feel comfortable with that?" Elizabeth looked to both of them. Josette looked away, Barnabas answered.

"Yes. The product is good and the price is reasonable."

**Thirteen **

Summer vacation couldn't come quick enough for David. After all he still had to get down into the remaining large library. The only way in was through the construction zone, as Aunt Liz called it. Which was absolutely off limits to him. There were no hidden secret passages into that room, as far as he knew. He knew almost all of them. When his mother was alive his father was different; he had shown him many of them including his own boy hood favorites. David had his own and seemed to stay away from those of his father's, without realizing it.

He had spent most of his time in his room. It was getting so that when the old phone rang David wasn't so thrilled to answer. He had been doing what he had been asked of him, it was just getting to the library was difficult. He had noticed that when he did go out of his room no one asked as many questions as when they first moved into the west wing. Aunt Liz was paranoid someone would get hurt if they went into the construction zone. She herself didn't go in for the first five weeks after building had begun.

It was now time to see the Professor who didn't say to call him anything else so that's what David called him. He'd been seeing him twice a week for a month now. They've mainly talked about the family, his schooling, and the reconstruction. Nothing to threatening and David was beginning to feel comfortable. With Dr. Hoffman it had been different, she wanted to hypnotize him the first time they met. Half the time he knew she wasn't even listening to him.

"So David, glad to be done with school for the summer I'm sure?" The Professor seemed his usual self, this afternoon.

"Yes, though there is the down fall of living with your governess. School is never really over. I mean she needs to do something with me to feel useful or something."

"Does it upset you?"

"Yes, but I think Josette will be easy on me."

"She hasn't been with the family long?"

"It seems like she's been with us forever, but no she's only been my governess a short time. But I know Aunt Liz will encourage summer projects."

"I don't see the two of them, Josette or Barnabas out much during the day."

"Well cousin Barnabas works a lot, out of town for Aunt Liz, ya know family business stuff.

"Of course."

"And Josette is busy teaching me during the day. Plus she's very sensitive to the sunlight."

"Must be fair skinned. You like having Josette as your teacher?"

"Yeah she's much cooler than the last one I had." The boy spoke excitedly.

"It wasn't odd when she married your cousin Barnabas."

"No, I like Barnabas, even though he's a bit up tight sometimes."

"Have you ever noticed them drinking wine?"

"Yeah, they have a glass with every meal. Some custom of the French. Though I don't see the big deal, it tastes like sour grapes."

"Have they given you some of there's?"

"No way, it was another relative whom I wouldn't like to rat out."

"Though you know I can guess it was Carolyn as your Aunt Elizabeth wouldn't even let you taste it."

"Yeah." David laughed at the thought.

"You ever seem them drinking wine other than meal times?" Professor Stokes asked.

"I sometimes see Aunt Liz drinking wine and other things when it's not meal time."

"We weren't discussing her at this moment."

"Well, it isn't nice to talk like Barnabas and Josette are the only adults who drink around here."

"I never said that. I just wanted to discover your feelings. Do you think they drink too much?"

"No." The boy stood up.

"It's all right. I don't think there's a problem. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think so."

"Well, I don't." David sat back down into the chair.

"Any way how are things between you and your Aunt Elizabeth?"

David was glad the Professor hadn't lingered too long on that sensitive subject. "She's different since my father left. Talks to me more. Seems like she checks up on me all the time."

"She's probably trying to make up for your lack of either parent in your life."

"I know but I wish she would just relax some times. When my father was here, he might as well have not been. I don't really miss him."

"You may feel that way now, but-"

"No." David yelled cutting him off. "I wouldn't care if he never came back." With that he stormed out of the room running straight to his room. The phone rang as soon as he had an oversized chair moved to block the door. One needed a key to lock any of the west wing doors. He went to the phone picking it up, he listened. "Well, uh I didn't do it for you. He shouldn't have said that about how I feel." He listened again. "I still don't agree." There was a shrill laugh so loud David held the phone away from his ear. When it didn't stop he yelled out. "Stop it. Stop it now or I'll hang up." It continued for a few more seconds and ceased all at once. "Look, I've done all you told me to, most of it I don't understand." He's cut off and listens. "Okay." He pauses. "Hello." There is no response; he puts the receiver back putting the phone back in a desk drawer. He didn't like leaving it out like he did when he first found it.

**Fourteen**

Professor Stokes let the boy go. He continued writing his notes then put the note pad in a desk drawer, locking it. He was making progress but he didn't want to push him to hard, not yet anyway. He still needed to build trust; it was coming, just slowly. This was nothing he wasn't expecting from what Elizabeth told him. He would get through the boy's fear.

He grabbed a teapot and took it to the kitchen. He found the modern kitchen with the latest gadgets empty. He filled a kettle and set it on the stove to heat. While he waited he stepped out the glass doors to the near by refurbished vegetable garden. Elizabeth had hired a gardener again with a crew of two. No one was there working at the moment. He thought that was odd as it was still early. He was at the other end of the garden, looking back when he saw a rather tall woman standing inside the door. She was wearing a long black dress with a white apron, he hair was pulled back. She had such an expression of pain. His mouth felt dry. He started back to the house. He blinked and she was gone. Had he been seeing things? When he reached the door he went in to hear the kettle whistling, no one was in the kitchen. He went over, turning the stove off. He retrieved a glass from a dish drainer filling it with cool water. He drank until the glass was empty. He put the glass in the sink. He then went and filled his teapot with water, taking it back up to his room. He had only seen that woman's expression for a second, but his heart had skipped a beat. It must have been one of the two maids of the house. The uniform wasn't the same though. The one maid was tall, but more muscular and the other was the same build but at least five inches shorter. She was there one moment then gone.

He knew a house like this had plenty of spirits tucked away in its walls and on its grounds. He had read some of the folk lore of the town named after this family. Some of it about their business ups and downs. It had been mostly downs this past century. With what he saw now, they were on the up side again. One place that seemed to have a lot of documented stories was Widow's Hill, on the main Collins' property. Many women had thrown themselves over to be with lost sailor husbands. Others were young women, perhaps scorned or scandalized. He knew that the fiancée of the original Barnabas Collins' had jumped from the cliff almost two hundred years before. He had seen her portrait hanging in the parlor of the old house. The two women, who bear the same name, bear such a close resemblance to each other. Both married to a Barnabas Collins, he felt he was watching a living history. So many had died on this land.

**Fifteen**

Carolyn was enjoying the freedom from the prying eyes of her mother. The intercom was bothersome but it beat the matriarch of the family walking in or pounding on the door. Her mother wouldn't bother to walk all this way unless it was important. She had to face it; her daughter wasn't a little girl any more. Though it unfortunately wasn't her mother that kept Carolyn close by. She hadn't been caught, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. She didn't even remember what it was like to be the beast, to hunt living flesh. She did remember the change, the pain, and the irritation. She was an animal running on instinct. It had been nearly six years since her first transformation. She had thought she was dying. Then she woke up, naked, not knowing how she had gotten were she was. It took her awhile to figure it out, then a while to come to grips with it. She felt tremendous relief in letting her family know. After all her cousin was two hundred years old.

The cottage was small, but it was her own. There was a kitchen with room for a small table, a living room with a large closet and a moderate sized bedroom. Attached was a shed that ran the length of the cottage. It was there Carolyn decided to fortify as her 'cage'. She knew she would have to run wild or the beast side of her would go crazy. The cottage was built of stone, which benefited Carolyn's purpose. There was one window in the shed and a double door to contend with as weak points. She'd been busy since moving out on her pet project. She had barred the window and put on metal shutters with a chain and pad lock.

She was working on the door, re-enforcing some bolts she had put on. "Carolyn."

The wench she was holding slipped, catching her finger. "Damn it, David, what do you want?" She didn't need to see the boy to know the wimpy way he had of calling out her name.

"Just seeing what you're doing."

"Something I don't need or want your help with. Hasn't, what's her name given you any summer homework yet."

"Her name is Josette."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Carolyn had laid the tools aside and was drawing David away. That was her private space.

"And no she hasn't yet. It was only last week I was in class."

"Too long. What are you doing here? I moved out here for a reason, David."

"I was bored inside."

"Well, why don't you go explore the grounds like you used to do. Anything as long as it's not here."

"I know you moved out here to be on your own, after all you can't live just any where."

Carolyn rolled her eyes at him. "Look, I've got a lot to do here. It's been a century or so since any one's lived here."

"I'm just lonely up at the house, Carolyn." There was that whinny tone again. She couldn't help the kid, she thought he was too strange. He talks to dead people. Frankly it creeped her out.

"There's nothing I can do for your. I've got my own problems." She went back to the shed, going in and locking the door behind her. David went off in the direction of the family cemetery.

**Sixteen**

Elizabeth watched David go out towards the cottage, she hoped he was on his way to see his cousin. She wanted so much to have a happy home and family life. She hadn't mentioned too much taking over the parental role to the boy. After all she had filled the roll most of the time even when Roger had been there. Now she had Barnabas and Josette to help. Ever since Josette's own transformation she had become more nurturing. Since she herself wouldn't have children, she more than fulfilled her roll as David's governess.

Elizabeth had been upstairs looking over the renovations of the east wing when she saw David running out into the woods. Two hours later she was downstairs, he was coming back from the same direction, she met him in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Aunt Liz."

"Hi David, were you out visiting with Carolyn?"

"Yeah." David shook his head up and down as well.

"Did you have a nice visit? I was glad to see you out of your room."

"Yeah, it was fine, why?" The boy questioned.

"You were gone for a while, that's all."

"Oh yeah, I just hung out with her while she did stuff around the cottage. She's got it fixed up nicely." The boy could lie when he needed to.

"Oh, that's good to hear that the two of you are getting along so well." There was genuine relief in her voice. "Where are you going now?"

"Just going up to my room till we eat." He looked behind at the clock, almost two hours until they eat. "Just to read."

"Oh read, that's good, something for Josette?"

"No, something Professor Stokes gave me to read."

"Even better. What is it?" She asked.

"Something called Jane Eyre."

"Interesting. I won't keep you then." He headed up to his temporary room. He did pick the book up and read a few pages, but it didn't keep his attention.

Elizabeth wanted to look at the garden the new cook insisted they start. Things were indeed growing. She like what she saw and trusted the cook who said it would take a few years for it to really take off and produce.

**Seventeen**

Professor Stokes wasn't sure what he would be in for when he knocked at Carolyn's door. He decided not to question why Elizabeth would allow her not quite sixteen-year-old daughter to basically live on her own. Since the cottage was on the grounds and it didn't seem to be an issue he didn't bring it up. He saw the curtain move as he was being identified, she opened the door.

"Did my mother send you?" She snapped at him.

"No." He kept his cool. "I'm here because of David." She let him in.

"I don't see why that has anything to do with me." She remained standing, as well as not offering Ethan a seat. He knew his time would be limited.

"Oh, you're very influential to the young boy."

"The young boy, you make him sound innocent. We're all a little wacky in the Collins' family. Or hadn't you noticed." She laughed. "That's why you're here, because you can spot a nut."

"Never call someone with mental issues, nuts. I don't think your cousin is mental. He has issues."

"Oh, I'd say so. Talking to the dead. That's creepy."

"Do you believe he actually talks to the dead?" Professor Stokes inquired.

"You weren't there that night." He knew she alluded to the destruction of the house. "I didn't believe him before."

"You can't call him as you put it, nuts, if you, yourself believe what he believes." Professor Stokes was not a particular believer in spirits or ghosts. She glared at him and h e felt the hands of the clock moving towards the end of the conversation. "He's your only cousin. I'm sure you must care about him in your heart." She only continued to look at him. "I know what it's like having a younger relative around. Aimee's father was always a hand full."

"Thank god David's not my brother. I'm glad to be an only child."

"Just like David is." Professor Stokes stated.

"Not likely with the way my uncle was with the ladies." This made Carolyn laugh.

"It doesn't sound like you approved of your uncle's behavior."

"No and he didn't approve of mine. I wasn't at all shocked he could be paid off. Though it's pretty sick to leave your child as an orphan."

"Yes it is. At least your mother is here to care for him."

"She did it before. Uncle Roger paid more attention to me than he did that brat." The hostility was returning. She looked at the clock on the wall behind him. "Are we done. I'm going into town to listen to a band."

"Oh, that should be nice. Yes we can be done for now. Though I'd like to talk to you more at a later date."

"Fine." Carolyn rolled her eyes at him.

"So does this band have a name?" He probed.

"Screeching cats or owls, I think." Carolyn began leading him to the door. "The lead singer is cute."

"Interesting name. Be careful with musicians." She had him to the door.

"Thanks." She said as she closed the door.

**Eighteen**

It was a couple of weeks later, when Professor Stokes sought Elizabeth out to talk to her of David. She was just finishing up with Barnabas and the contractor. Barnabas appeared to be very excited about something.

"Ah, Ethan, how are things going?" Elizabeth went up to him, linking her arm with his.

"I was just looking for you Elizabeth. I wanted to speak with you about David."

"That sounds serious." She patted his arm with her free hand. They walked off. "How is he doing? Tell me the truth."

"He's doing remarkably well for a boy of his age in the situation he's in but he's definitely not like any boy his age I've ever met. There was more than just what you told me to expect."

"But what I said, did that help you? Is he okay?"

"Oh, I think he's got a great chance to grow up well adjusted. We've been making tremendous progress."

"He can be quite at times. It used to be because he'd be talking to his mother."

"He doesn't talk about it often. He gets very upset when we talk about Roger but he gets very quiet when talking about his mother."

"My brother is something else. Though there was a part of me that wanted him to at least hesitate before he grabbed the money and ran."

"David should very well be upset. He's basically an orphan. That's why I had him read Jane Eyre."

"Yes, he told me he was reading it for you. I don't know how Josette does it either. He wouldn't do that for me."

"Well, that's where he's been unique. I've given it to many orphaned children, usually a bit older than David is. I just felt he could perhaps handle it. The beginning where she's taken in by an uncle and aunt after his parents die. Like David, though that's where the similarity ends. Jane's aunt treated her horribly, so did her cousins. They were always getting her into trouble and the aunt always believed her children over her husband's relation. So the aunt eventually sends her off to a school for girl's like her, the aunt even told them she was a liar and not to be trusted."

"How horrible. I've never read it myself. Why have him read it?"

"I want him to see what he's got, a true family here, that cares for him."

"Oh." There was great relief in that one syllable.

"We were talking about it at our session yesterday. I think it struck home with him. He's read half of it already. Ahead of where the older one's where at this point."

"That's good to hear. The most important thing is his happiness. Do you think his happy?"

"I think he might be lonely. It is isolated up here and he doesn't have any one he's own age to play with. I know you want to home school him but if you are something else needs to happen. I do have a temporary solution, that I hope you don't mind."

"What's that?"

"My brother's taken off again. There's no one to watch my niece. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if she came to stay while I was here. It would help David, she's just a year younger than him."

"That would be fine." She really wanted to please him.

"Thank you, I knew you'd understand. I've got to go call my brother's neighbor."

"You're welcome. Go, I'll see there's a room made ready for her." He hurried off.

**Nineteen**

"Do you think that's really wise, Elizabeth?" Was Barnabas' reaction to the news? "I know you're trying to impress him. Flatter him. Flirt with him."

"You sound like you've been hanging around Carolyn too much for your own good. I like him. He might have got suspicious if I said no."

"You do know it will be the first full moon since he's arrived."

"Yes, I do keep track of that."

"And?"

"Carolyn says she's got it under control."

"What do you mean 'says' it's under control? Have you been out to the cottage to see what's going on?"

"Actually no." She turned to face him. "Have you?" She questioned.

"Actually, yes I have."

"Then I'm sure you know first hand she does have it under control. I believe my daughter when she tells me things."

"Look, just because I do approve of the space she has built for herself. Anything can happen. She might not make it in, in time. Anything can happen."

"Don't think I haven't thought of that, dear cousin Barnabas. Two hundred year old cousin Barnabas Collins. Like you said anything can happen and now there's two of you to be concerned with."

"Yes, but we don't have to deal with the unpredictability of her change, once a month. Josette and I are like this everyday."

"Yes, but its not like it happens at any random time. She knows when it will happen."

"Still anything can happen." He pointed out.  
There was silence as the two of them stared at each other. The phone broke the ringing silence between the two. Elizabeth turned around to answer it. "Hello, Collins' residence." She turned around to find him gone. "Um, no he doesn't live here any more." She hung up; it was a female voice calling for Roger. Now was not the time to be thinking of her cowardly brother. She went up to her room to be alone to think. She locked the door behind her.

**Twenty**

Barnabas went back to the old house to see Josette. It felt like she was waiting for him to arrive. She stood below her portrait; her arms open to him. He went to her and they embraced, hanging in the air above the ground. This only happened when they felt extremely linked to each other. "I could hear you coming." It was several minutes before he responded. They were standing on the ground again. They let go of each other.

"Elizabeth is letting this professor bring in his niece to live here."

"Oh, that will be good for David." Josette smiled.

"It would be if this was a normal family."

"Don't you think that's part of David's problem. He needs someone his own age to be around. He never goes anywhere. He has no friends. His family is all he sees and interacts with."

Barnabas didn't know how to respond to that. There was a rapid knock on the door. A few moments later David was standing before them.

"Did you hear? The Professor has a niece. She's coming to stay for awhile." In a mere second Josette was next to Barnabas poking him in the ribs and glaring at him. David was excited with his news.

"Yes, we've heard. You seem happy."

"It's always adults. I had some second cousins in Massachusetts; I used to go to see in the summers. But it's been a couple of years. Don't know what happened."

"Oh, so you are happy?" Barnabas questioned.

"Yes. Why?"

Josette poked Barnabas again. "Nothing." Barnabas lied.

David looked at the two of them for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes it is." Barnabas responded. "I had just come back to let Josette know the exciting news when you came in, is all." Barnabas lied again.

"Yes and I was just telling him how I thought that would be a good idea." Josette chimed in with.

"And I was agreeing." Barnabas smiled at the boy.

"Good. Have you seen Aunt Liz? Professor Stokes told me about it."

"She was going up to her room when I left."

"She's not at the house. I'll check the cottage. Thanks." He turned to leave.

"I am happy for you." Barnabas called out after him.

**Twenty One**

David ran off to the cottage, stopping when he was still a few yards off. There was Aunt Liz, standing on something trying to open the shutters on the window of the shed. Carolyn already had them closed and locked. The door was locked as well. It just struck him as odd seeing his proper aunt climbing on the side of a shed. He quickened his step again, calling out to her as he approached her. It startled her and she stumbled off the cinder block she had been standing on. "David, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for you. Professor Stokes just told me you let his niece come to stay with us."

"Yes, yes I did. That doesn't mean you just come up behind someone like that." Her hand was still clutching her racing heart.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood before her and they looked at each other for a few awkward moments. "Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes. Carolyn put a key above the shed door, so it could be unlocked in the morning."

"So it can be unlocked in the morning." Elizabeth repeated.

"Yeah. The door doesn't open from the inside."

"Oh, I see. Anything else I should know about, as the mother." She had retrieved the key and opened the door, propping it open with a large rock near by. She put the key back before stepping just into the dark room. She couldn't see much with the shutters closed; the window let not even a crack of light come through. Elizabeth was actually frozen with a strong feeling of dread. She couldn't move any further into the unknown. David pushed by her, flipping the light switch on. Two single bulbs went on, on opposite sides of the room. Wire covers protected the bulbs. The single window had bars installed on them as well as the metal shutters. The walls were reinforced with a wall made of cinder blocks and what Carolyn hoped was the world's strongest mortar. Her eyes welled up with tears. This wasn't what she had envisioned as her daughter's future home when she stood over Carolyn's crib. It had been so different them. Paul, her husband, had been there. Elizabeth had her picture perfect family. She wanted more, thought they both wanted more children. They talked about it. When Carolyn was four, it was decided it was time. A year they tried, no luck. The second year continued along. Then something happened to Paul. He became withdrawn, slowly at first. Then he just disappeared, no note and not a word since.

"Aunt Liz."

She was brought back to the present and found she had wandered several more feet into the room. David now stood by the door. The room was bare. There was a small panel in the wall by the door. Elizabeth believed it led into Carolyn's bedroom. She looked around the room a couple more times not realizing the tears that slowly rolled down her checks. She couldn't believe this scene. Without thinking her hand went to her face, wiping the wetness away.

"Aunt Liz." This brought her back to the door.

"Do you and Carolyn talk often?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

"Well, sometimes." He guided her out. When she stepped out, the air was so fresh. She then realized that room already had an entombed air about it. She remembered that one of the doors was missing and the window had been broken the last time she had been out there a year ago. David closed the door. They walked back to the house in relative silence. David attempted conversation about their pending guest.

**Twenty Two**

Three nights later on the eve of the full moon, Aimee appeared with two suitcases and a box. She arrived in a cab. Her and her father had lived further inland, not on the coast. David may have only been fifteen months older but he was a good five or six inches taller than the girl was. He was with his aunt at the door in the kitchen. The Professor came in just after introductions had been made.

"Uncle Ethan." Aimee ran up to her uncle and threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you." He picked her up.

"I am so very happy to see you as well. Did you thank Mrs. Stoddard for letting you come stay here." Always so formal, Aimee thought.

"I hadn't yet. I saw you and I was so excited. But I was going to."

"I'm sure she would have Ethan. Aimee seems like a nice girl. One who would do the right thing." Elizabeth chimed in.

The Professor put his niece down, who went over to Elizabeth and put forth her hand to shake. Elizabeth took it. "Thank you very much for opening your home to me."

"Wow, very well said for someone so young." Elizabeth pointed out.

"She's very bright for her age." Professor Stokes added.

"You're welcome Aimee." Elizabeth said.

"I hear you have a library. I like to read."

"We have several." The two went on ahead.

"Well, David, what do you think?" Professor Stokes asked.

"I think she's a girl." The professor laughed whole heatedly at that.

"Well said." Ethan said. The driver had taken the suitcase and had followed Elizabeth and Aimee. Professor Stokes picked up the box.

"Some of her personal things. The land lady said she would hold onto some of Aimee's things but she'd probably get rid of the furniture."

"So, her father took off on her too."

"Yes, but he's always done this though. He does comes back, then he just disappears again." He turned to David. "She needs a friend."

"So do I."

They went upstairs. There had been a small office across the hall from Elizabeth's room, it had been cleared out. A bed, a dressing table, a child size armoire, and dresser had been arranged. Some of Carolyn's old room décor had been stored in this part of the house. That was when things had been fairly happy in the Collins/Stoddard household. It was a lilac and pink combination; there was bedding, curtains and other accessories. Elizabeth was currently explaining to the girl how they were all living in temporary rooms as the house was being rebuilt. Aimee was beaming as her uncle and David walked in the room.

"So Aimee, what do you think?" Professor Stokes asked her.

"I think I'm going to like it here. Mrs. Stoddard is going to paint the room, just for me. Did she do that for you." They all laughed.

"Yes, but she had time to paint mine before I came. Like she would have for you. Elizabeth is a very generous hostess."

"Thank you Ethan." Elizabeth replied.

They had a pleasant dinner. Aimee wanted to go up to bed after eating only half her dessert, as she was tired. David hurriedly finished his dessert and went up after her. Carolyn had taken a full plate of meat to the cottage to eat alone. She could feel the moon growing every second now that it approached. She was anxious and pacing. She had enough food in her new little home; she imaged to last the next three nights. At this stage of the game she wanted nothing more than for the transformation to begin and be over with. Her skin was crawling; her nerves were on end. The door was locked and the curtains were drawn. She thought she was far enough away to let out a yowl of pain.

Aimee dropped her doll on the floor when she heard the noise. She wasn't used to the noise of wilderness. She had always lived near cities. Her uncle picked it up as he was putting her to bed.

"Didn't you hear that?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just some animal. There's a few around here. I know you're not used to this, but you will."

"Sounded like it was in pain. Good night."

"Good night." He turned the light out. The girl fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had quite an adventurous day that seemed to go on forever.

**Twenty Three**

David knew he had always heard the wolf in the woods. Of course before the family knew her secret, Carolyn said there weren't any wolves in this part of the country. Aunt Liz would say she hadn't heard anything strange. His father these past couple years usually just waved him off. Knowing what it was now he heard her that evening and cringed. Barnabas and Josette also heard it when they were out for a walk.

"Sounds painful." Josette noted. She stood closer to her soul mate. He kissed her forehead. The honeymoon might last a century or so.

Carolyn was doubled over in pain in the kitchen, scratching her arms. She let out another wail. Professor Stokes dropped the book he was holding, a shiver going up and down his spine. That sounded close, he thought. He decided he would check on Aimee. He knocked and there was no answer. He slowly cracked the door open. She was sound asleep. He breathed an audible sigh of relief. He closed the door laughing to himself. Even if there was a wolf in these woods, that's all it was. He would keep an eye open; he had to be a responsible guardian to his niece. He wanted so much to kick his brother in the ass. He was no kind of father to this girl. Maureen, Aimee's mother had died when she was five. The two children had so much in common; they would be good for each other. He went back to his room, picking up the discarded book from the floor. With all that had happened to his family in the past few days, he fell asleep in the chair, reading. He didn't hear the other yowls of Carolyn.

Elizabeth couldn't sleep; she paced in her rooms, from one room to the other. Her bedroom was dark; the curtains were open flooding the room with light from the almost full moon. Her sitting room was fully lit. She was next to the window when Carolyn let out a sharp high-pitched screech. That was her one and only child, her heart ached for her. She closed her eyes, her hands clutched in front of her. This was one problem a hug or motherly advice couldn't fix. She had no idea what to say to her. She couldn't fathom what Carolyn was going through. Carolyn let out one more yowl for the night as she passed out curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor.

**Twenty Four**

Carolyn felt better when she awoke, cramped, but not at all itchy. Her anxiety was just as high though. She went up to the main house to see if Cook would fix her something to eat, she was starving. He was more than happy to, so she sat and let him talk about the garden. She sat counting down the hours, the minutes, even the seconds. The clock on the wall seemed to tick louder and louder. The cook continued on about the peas, carrots and tomatoes. Would this day never end, she thought. She had been up for an hour. She kept glancing at the clock every minute or so. It took the cook thirteen minutes and forty-three seconds to put a plate in front of her. Two eggs, four strips of bacon, home fries and two pieces of toast. That might tide her over. She dove in like she hadn't eaten in days. The cook was now at the sink washing dishes. His talk still went on. Carolyn wasn't listening; her full attention lay on her plate.

"Carolyn." Her mother sounded annoyed. With her fork still putting food in her mouth, Carolyn turned around. "Oh yes, that looks so attractive." Carolyn chewed, swallowed and lowered her fork next to her plate. "Glad to see you this morning. Hungry I can see."

"Yes, yes I am. What can I say it's that time of the month."

"Oh really Carolyn." Elizabeth glanced over to the cook, who seemed not to have heard. "But really how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Elizabeth probed further.

"Yes, really mother." Carolyn went back to eating, trying to take it slower this time. Elizabeth hovered around the room, seeming to things as not to have to leave the room. Waiting for a chance to speak again. Carolyn lowered her gaze. She wanted to ask for more food but didn't want to wait for it when the cook came back over.

"So would like some of my bread."

"Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful. Two pieces and would you pack me some with a couple of sandwiches with the roast from last night, for later."

Sure, I can do that."

"What's she doing?" Carolyn pointed at her mother.

"She does this every now and again. She's checking the grocery list. Checking what we have. She'll be here for awhile."

"Good idea to have it to go, then?"

"Yes."

Carolyn got away without saying much more to her mother and with food. The bread didn't make it back. There were three sandwiches, which she started in on when she got back.

**Twenty Five**

As the day progressed, her anxiety waned as the other symptoms waxed. Her arms itched, her joints were sore. Every bone felt like it had been broken and it was going to rain. She would be fine one moment and the pain would be so intense the next. She blacked out for an hour or so, some time after lunch. Of course it was her mother with Professor Stokes who found her. Carolyn's eyes blinked up at her mother.

"Carolyn." Her mother sounded so far away.

"Uh." Carolyn closed her eyes again. She felt cold and wet, her eyes sprang open. "Mother." Her own voice even sounded far away. Had her mother heard her, she wondered.

"Carolyn." Finally a response. "Can you sit up?" She let her mother prop her up against a chair. It was the extra pair of arms with a glass of water that made Carolyn realize her mother was not alone. She accepted the water, closing her eyes. The water felt nice and cool on her throat.

"Are you all right, Carolyn?" His voice brought her back to reality; she had drunk the whole glass.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded better to her. Her head swam slightly from side to side.

"….don't look so good." It was his voice again. He was holding her wrist. "Seems fine."

"Carolyn." It was her mother. She was in focus and her head seemed level again.

"Really, mother I'm fine." Carolyn stood up, aided by her mother, might as well humor her. She was just trying to be a mother. Seeing her brother leave his motherless child behind had done something to her mother.

"Look, I'm up and waking." Carolyn took a few steps. She prayed another attack wouldn't come one. She looked out the window; the day had grown long while she lay passed out. "I am however hungry, that's all."

"You should come up and have dinner with us. Your mother said you weren't coming to dinner. So I wanted to come out and speak with you"

"So I came along." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Right now's not a good time, Professor. I have something here, cook made up for me. Then I'm going out with some friends, that's why I'm not eating up at the main house."

"Your mother didn't mention that."

"I didn't know myself."

"Well, now you do." Carolyn snapped, eyeing her mother. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold it together.

"Yes, we should go Ethan. I know how important seeing her friends is to Carolyn. Going to the Blue Whale?"

"Yes." They were out the door. "Good night, Professor, mother." She closed and locked the door.

**Twenty Six**

"Are you sure she's okay." Ethan asked, Elizabeth had gotten him away from the cottage and she thought off topic.

"Yes. I remembered after she had mentioned why she wasn't coming to dinner."

"Look," he pointed up to the sky; "you can already see the moon. It certainly is full."

Elizabeth cringed slightly after glancing up at it. "Oh, is it the full moon again, already."

"I heard a wolf last night. I know everyone around here has conflicting views on the subject of the actuality of the beast. I know I heard it last night. Both Aimee and David said they heard it. What about you?"

"It was probably someone's dog that wandered off."

"A lost dog, interesting." He commented.

"I hate it when you say that, interesting. What is that supposed to mean any way?" She questioned him.

"Nothing, really." He didn't want to start an argument. "Though I do wonder what Carolyn would say. She was most likely closer to hear it than us."

"Why do you say that?"

"It sounded like it was coming from the direction of the cottage."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. So Professor you were telling me on our way to Carolyn's about those years you were teaching at -, while I was there." This seemed to draw his attention away from her daughter. He sure was an inquisitive person. She supposed that was one reason she hired him. He was that way when he thought and loved students who asked questions back. She had tried to get one question in every week, even if she paid someone for it. She wanted to impress him, even then. They were coming into the kitchen as David and Aimee ran into the room.

"Where are you going, young man?" She sounded so authoritative to him, he wanted to laugh.

"Just outside." He managed. "I wanted to show Aimee a few things before dinner."

"That's in half an hour."

"We'll be there. We're not going far. That's for tomorrow." They ran off before she could say anything else to detain them further.

"Well, he seems to be a boy with a plan." The Professor was pleased. "I'm glad they're getting along. I thought they'd be an adjustment period for her. She moves around so much and has left so many friends behind. She was keeping more and more to herself."

"Like David."

"They do have a lot in common."

"He does seem happier with someone to play with." Elizabeth still held onto her fears of the family's secrets causing trouble.

**Twenty Seven**

When the pain became almost unbearable, where she could still walk she went out into her, um, she still didn't know what to call it. Cage was so depressing, but that's what it felt like. She had managed to eat again. She was glad right now, going through the change on an empty stomach caused a few issues, including slight hallucinations.

The cracking noise made her feel as if her bones were being broke which at first made her feel pain. As the animal took over her human nature was pushed as far back inside her, like the wolf the rest of the month. Claws grew from her fingers as her hands turned into paws. Carolyn was no more as she continued the transformation, fur coating her body. A bushy tail sprouted from her hindquarters. She was on all fours. She sulked around the small room slowly at first. It was fully dark out. She heard a few dogs from town and joined their lamenting howls. A cloud passed over the swollen moon.

The pacing and howling continued well into the night. The pacing gaining in momentum. After midnight found her ramming the door. The walls were too close. She felt trapped. She circled again, eyeing the door, looking it up and down. She circled again, looking for any other means of escape. There was slight panic. She circled again, going for the door with all her weight. The door stood like nothing had happened to it. Barnabas had helped her with it. After two tries she circled the room again. Trapped. The room felt smaller. She howled a long melancholy yowl, head held back snout pointed toward the accursed object in the sky. Even in this form she knew whom to blame.

**Twenty Eight**

Aimee sat straight up in bed. The howling continued. She looked at the clock; it was 4:20 in the morning. The animal sounded so sad, like it was in pain. The hands on the clock continued to spin around. It sounded trapped. She sprang from bed, going to the window. The sound ended and echoed just a bit making it sound like it could come from anywhere on the massive grounds. She continued looking out the window, she couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Where she usually lived, were populated areas with streetlights and activity. She knew she was small for her age, but she never felt small, here she felt minuscule. This house was gigantic. Aimee didn't think she'd ever seen a building this big, let alone a house. David took her pretty far the previous day and he said there was so much, he couldn't show it all in a week. She felt so over whelmed; she wanted to go home. She wanted to wait for her father there. He always came back. She knew he loved her. She continued to stare into the darkness. As she did the face of the woman Professor had seen, looked back at her.

"There, there, little one." The woman spoke, Aimee stood hypnotized. "Don't cry." The girl hadn't realized tears had been rolling down her checks.

"I'm afraid." Aimee spoke in a half whisper.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." The woman continued. "It will be okay, we won't let you get hurt."

"Do you promise? I just want to go home."

The soothing voice of the window pane reflection cooed to the girl in her trance state. "We will help you."

"Do you promise?"

"We promise. Do you feel better?" The woman asked.

"Yes, yes I do." The girl backed away from the window, sitting down in a white rocking chair. She looked back at the window; the woman smiled a reassuring sincere smile at the girl before vanishing.

The sense of being swallowed up by her surroundings had vanished with her. She sat rocking in the chair. She started humming a song, one that sounded quite sad.

**Twenty Nine**

The Professor was also up at the same time. The sound awoke him as well. He got out of bed going over to the book he had set aside the night before about mythology and the moon. Ethan soon became engrossed in it as the day brightened into dawn and the morning came.

Elizabeth woke just as dawn came and was pacing as Carolyn's form slowly emerged from fur and snarls. Exhausted she passed out, naked on the shed floor. She would sleep away the morning. The Professor was disappointed she wasn't at breakfast, he wanted to ask her about the wolf. No one spoke of the howling during the night. David and Aimee spoke of the day ahead exploring the grounds. Elizabeth flirted shamelessly with Ethan, no even mentioning her missing daughter. She didn't want to open that topic for conversation. She did go out with a plate of food before lunch. She went to the cottage first finding it empty. She walked around to the back, reaching above the door for the key. She unlocked it and pulled the reinforcement bars to open the door. Light flooded in behind her and she spotted Carolyn on the floor. She took her sweater off placing it over part of her daughter's body.

"Carolyn." She shook the unconscious girl by the shoulder, slightly. She then held her in her arms, rocking her. "Carolyn." She wasn't sure how much of this she could take. A mother shouldn't have to deal with such drastic circumstances. She was supposed to watch her date the wrong boys, go off to cottage, and perhaps party some. She didn't want to leave her but knew just sitting there wasn't helping at all. She shook her slightly again, saying her name. She lay her daughter's body back on the ground, standing up. Rushing back to the cottage kitchen she began searching the cupboard for the water pitcher she had sent over. She had made sure the cottage was stocked with anything that might be needed and more. Finding one she filled it with water, taking a glass and a cloth. One thought went through her head as she carried the items back, my baby. Carolyn was still laying on the ground when Elizabeth got back, breathing steadily. She soaked the cloth with water putting it to her only child's forehead. Carolyn moaned and wiggled in her lap.

"Carolyn." The girl's eye fluttered open.

"Ump." Replied the girl. Struggling to regain herself, her humanity.

"Oh my God, why did you do this to my baby." Elizabeth half yelled out. "Though it wasn't you, it was that witch. Ding-Dong the witch is dead. The bitch of a witch. Just why couldn't she have taken this curse with her."

"Ump." Carolyn retorted. Her eyes opened. "Moth-" her mouth was dry. She found it hard to form words, to get her mouth to open. She felt she had to pry it open. "Wa-"

Elizabeth poured a glass, putting it to her daughter's mouth. "Slowly, just a little bit at time." She said to her daughter. Carolyn drank greedily, wanting more than was being allowed. Though she didn't have the strength to argue. After most of the water was gone Carolyn put her hand up to the glass nudging it away. He mother set it down.

"There's a box, in the corner." Carolyn managed. "Clothes." Elizabeth looked in the corner behind the door; a small metal box was attached to the wall. She went over to it, opening it. A tank top, pair of pants, and shoes rolled together fell out. She took them over to Carolyn remembering back a few moons past when she had helped her young child dress. Tears came to her eyes; she blinked, wiping them away. She needed to hold it together; her baby needed her again. Elizabeth got Carolyn inside to the table, putting a plate of food in front of her. Ignoring the cutlery Carolyn went in with her hands. It took a little while for her to be completely human. After the night she had she was famished. She didn't ever remember anything from the time, she knew she was sore this morning and more hungry than usual for having a full stomach before. When she was finished she pushed the plate away from her. "Thank you, mother."

It was then that Elizabeth realized she hadn't moved since Carolyn went at the plate like a half-starved animal. "Your welcome." She heard her Miss. Manner reply. Then there was silence. Carolyn tried standing; wobbly on her feet Elizabeth went to her side guiding her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired."

"You don't look well. I'll help you to bed."

On the way to the small bedroom Carolyn spoke again. "Thank you again. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

When in bed and under the covers Carolyn fell fast asleep. She dreamt she had fallen into a pit, a small pit and she couldn't get out. It felt like the walls of dirt were enclosing in on her. She circled, going round and round, to start the dream again, falling into the pit.

**Thirty**

David knew to stay away form the cottage. There was plenty to show Aimee. They had already been to the cemetery. She hadn't believed him that there was one in his backyard. He told her all his ancestors were there, going back to the first ones to come to this country in seventeen something. He was taking her to the well in the middle of what the family called the western woods. They were standing looking at the boarded up well top. "So, you've talked to him." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Aimee looked at David.

"How would you know about it?" He became defensive.

"I've talked to her. She first came to me when I found out I was coming to stay here."

"Yeah, he talks to me on an old telephone. How about you?"

"Oh, I see her in the window pane." She had picked up a rock and she threw it into the woods. "She's nice. I like her. How about you?"

"I don't know." He paused choosing his words carefully. He was sure he could see everywhere on the grounds. "He's a bit scary is all." He whispered.

"Oh." She whispered back.

David picked up a rock, throwing it into the woods. "So this is the old well. Where it's rumored a distant cousin after being disinherited, killed his father, cutting his head off then he threw it into the well."

"Oh, that's horrible." She backed away from the small stone structure. "So, how much land do you own?" She asked changing the topic.

"My family owns it and I don't know. I just know it's a lot. I've never seen it all."

"Wow." They were walking away from the well.

"Next, isn't anything exciting. I just think it's cool." David explained. They were headed away from the main house, the cottage and towards the old house.

"What is it?" Aimee questioned.

"You'll see." They walked on, coming to a clearing where a stone wall, six foot high in one section down to three feet in most of it. It stretched a half-mile or so he explained to her. "The cool thing is no one seems to know why it's here. There's no mention of it and no known structures stood here. There was once a small cottage out by the old house. It burned down a long time ago."

"Cool."

"Yeah." They stood looking up at the various stones that made up the wall. Many shades of gray made an interwoven pattern that they stood looking at for several minutes in silence. "Come on." David finally broke the silence.

**Thirty One**

Well before sunset Carolyn made her way to the old house, maybe her special needs relatives could help her.

"Oh, Carolyn I knew it was you coming." It was Josette. "Barnabas is down stairs doing something secretive." She shrugged, gesturing to Carolyn to sit down, as she did so herself. "We could hear you last night."

"Was it bad?"

"It was quite sad, truth be told."

"I never know what happens when I'm it. It's just blank, like I was asleep, but no rest. Especially last night. I've never been so tired or hungry. I've slept most of the day, only getting up to eat." Carolyn was exasperated. "I don't know what to do."

"You feel trapped."

"Very. My whole body feels cramped up today. Whatever happened in my room last night wore me out." Nearing tears, she continued. "And I have two more nights of this." Josette was next to her in the blink of an eye, her arm around the girl.

"I felt trapped in my life before coming here. You just need to find something that will set you free."

"That won't help me if I don't make it through the next two nights."

"Barnabas may know what to do. I'm going to go get him up here. He's been in that basement room for almost two days, all day. Which is fine but all night as well. He's coming up." She left the girl alone

When Carolyn was alone she got up and paced the room. After at least ten minutes Barnabas came up. Carolyn spoke when she saw him. "I didn't disrupt anything did I?"

"No, no. Nothing that can't wait any way. And I've been told it's been awhile since I've been up. Josette told me your problem. Have you ever caged yourself before?"

"I wouldn't call it a cage."

"For the beast that you are three nights a months it is like a cage."

"No nothing so small before. I just figured as long as I couldn't get out."

"You might want to sedate yourself. The wolf you, is feeling trapped, probably some panic as well. You wanted out and wore yourself out trying. How do you feel now?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"My whole body hurts today. Like I was fighting all night. I've never thought of taking any pills, drugs. I mean where would I get any, we lost our doctor. Our writer of scripts."

"Yes, but she left some things behind. I may have kept a few things before your mother got rid of her belongings." Before she could speak, he was gone. She sat no more than a few moments when he was sitting next to her again with a black medical bag.

"You have her bag. Mother didn't question the lack of one."

"Julia could have very well had it with her when she vanished." Barnabas suggested.

"What's in it?"

He put the bag between them, opening it. They both pawed through it, pulling bottles out. They separated four bottles from the rest; any one of them should put her out for the night. She would take a couple before the transformation. He would mix some up in ground beef he would drop through the window. It was hoped it'd be enough to sedate the beast within the young girl, who genuinely thought she wouldn't make it through this alive.

**Thirty Two**

The pain began on her way back to the cottage. She was able to eat and take three pills. As tired as she was, her anxiety fought with her and she began to pace. She went outside to see the pale shape of the full moon against the fading day. "Oh, just come out already and be done with me." Carolyn partially howled up to it. She went to the room to wait, locking herself in. The pain was almost too much to bear; Carolyn took the robe she was wearing off. She was naked underneath.

As planned Barnabas waited an hour after sun set to drop in the laced treat. She was howling but they were slow and listless cries. She was slowly circling the room; the wolf heard the metal shutters clanking. It was so dark in this trap. When the light from the full moon came spilling into the room, she let out a howl. Only the bars stood between Barnabas and the beast that jumped up against the wall to reach the meat she could smell. The man shaped thing before her didn't smell appealing at all. He pushed some of the meat through the wolf beast caught a chunk of it with part falling to the ground. He waited until she ate it before dropping in another third of what was left to the awaiting mouth.

"I wish the best for you, Carolyn." Barnabas spoke before closing and locking the shutters. She howled a short response that sounded like thank you. She would pace, round, round and round, howling every now and again, short weary yowl. She stumbled at first but kept up her mission, every now and again pawing the door. She slowly continued, her pace decreasing until after midnight. She fell over, dead to the world. Her panting heavy, with a steady rhythm.

**Thirty Three**

Upon the sun being fully past the horizon, Carolyn awoke, barely able to move. It was so dark. She crawled around until she found the door. Slowly getting up, she felt her way to the box attached to the wall. She took out the clothes and a flashlight. She dressed, leaving the next day's clothes in the box. She scanned the room and walked over to the corner where the trap door to her room lay, it was locked from the other side. She removed a brick from under it, taking out a battery-operated walkie-talkie. David had found them and bought them as a surprise for her. She wouldn't say she was beginning to like her young cousin, but she did need some one who wasn't her mother to help her. She clicked the button rapidly three times to get his attention. She had no idea what time it was. She waited and clicked again three times. A minute later a sleepy David clicked three times back, which signaled he was at least up out of bed.

"Oh, David, thank you. What time is it?" She asked.

"Don't know. Hold on." There was silence. "Not even six. Whadda want?" He mumbled.

"Get up and let me out." She paused. "That's all." She thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep. "David?"

"I'm coming. I just gotta find my slippers." Was his sleepy response.

"Thank you."

He mumbled something resembling your welcome. He did however seem to take as long as he could getting out there. She sat on the floor with the wonderful thought of going back to sleep. She leaned her head back and just sat there, her foot tapping away. She didn't realize she was doing it until the echoing of the tapping caught her attention. She stood up then and began to pace the room. Even with the flashlight the room was far too dark. She wanted some light, even though at this hour it wouldn't be very bright yet.

Finally he came, unlocking the door. The world never looked better to Carolyn then at that moment in the pale light of dawn, the morning of the last night. She felt exhausted again, though her body did not ache as much.

"It's about time."

"Hey. What about thanks." David pointed out.

"I said that already and then waited for and waited for you."

"Sorry, when I was going through the kitchen, cook was taking out his bread."

"Stop." They stopped. "Just say you have a piece for me or I just may kill you where you stand you little twerp." She was a bit irritable.

"Yes." He stumbled out with. He took out a napkin wrapped package from the bag he was carrying. There were two pieces. The first piece was gone in a few bites, butter stood on the corners of her mouth, and a drip fell onto her shirt. The second was in her mouth as they neared the great house. Even though it was not quite a twenty-minute walk back to her family house, Carolyn did feel more independent.

**Thirty Four**

Elizabeth now had a habit of stopping by the professor's room on her way to breakfast. They would arrive before anyone else having time for some more personal conversation.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He always seemed chipper in the morning. She was hoping he wouldn't mention the howling again.

"Good morning. Carolyn's up and will be having breakfast with us." She announced.

"That's good. How are things going with her living in the cottage?"

"It's going good."

He looked at her for a moment before proceeding. "Are you sure?"

She turned slightly from him, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "Yes. Really it is." She looked back at him. "Believe me I'd rather have her in the house, but at least she's still on the grounds. If I stand in the east wing farthest window I can see it, in the winter, not in the summer when the trees are full of leaves."

"So, you're good with this move?" He reached out taking hold of her hands.

"Yes, it's good for both of us."

"And soon there will be college."

"Yes, but I'm sure it will be local. We have good schools near by. Anyway we need to finish high school first."

"Elizabeth-"

"I know it will come soon enough. It's just we've gone through some trying times. We've gained family sure but we've lost some. Our home is still being rebuilt." He leaned toward her, hugging her, which she warmly returned.

"How are things going with the rebuild? Or is it a sore subject from what I see of you, Barnabas, and the contractor."

"Most of it is done, we'll be able to move into our living quarters in the next few weeks. There's some minor cosmetic work in some areas down stairs. Other major things upstairs held up some work, that was before you came. Held it up for weeks, not a thing done."

"How are things between Carolyn and yourself?" He didn't hesitate to steer the conversation back where he wanted.

"I'd say things are going very smoothly. I feel a bit closer to her."

"That's good to hear." He reached out touching her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. It was the first time he really reached out to her physically other than a brief hug or a handshake. "I really like living here. David needs someone to reach out to. A good male, fatherly role model."

"There is Barnabas."

"Yes, but he doesn't even live in the same house. He's more of a cousin relation to the family, but indeed a good male figure for David. I am glad I was able to come out here this summer. I know this will sound odd, but I had forgotten who you were. My secretary found a yearbook. When I saw your picture I did remembered who you were. So in that I'm now glad to have been reacquainted with you and to be able to help with David." They kissed and then sat in silence for a few moments. A happy grin on her face, a contented look on his. They talked for a few minutes longer before heading down to breakfast.

**Thirty Five**

Carolyn yawned through the meal, eating two plates full. David and Aimee conspired about where they would explore that afternoon. Elizabeth talked about the house, the factories, and other boring adult things with the Professor. Carolyn put in her two cents worth every now and again, sitting next to her mother and across from the Professor. The children sat next to each other, a couple chairs down from Carolyn. A maid went back and forth to the kitchen. In the kitchen Cook was prepping lunch, while another maid washed dishes. The house workings seemed to continue around Elizabeth as she tried hard not to stare at her only child. Amazed she lived through that transformation three nights every month, thirteen times a year. Trying hard not to start crying. Having someone to focus some of her attention on, helped. She had to believe her daughter was strong enough. This was all so new to her. Would she ever get used to this? Elizabeth's plate was removed and one with the bread on it was placed in front of her as with the Professor and the children. Carolyn was finishing her second plate.

"I love this bread." Her full attention was back to the man sitting next to her.

"I'm sure I've bored you enough about the books I've discovered since being here."

"It wasn't that bad." She tried to reassure him with.

"You just looked a bit bored."

"Oh no just a little preoccupied. But I'm back. I think I'll take a walk this afternoon. It's supposed to be a nice mild day unlike the last few days that have been so hot. Would you like to come with me? I'd like to check the family cemetery. You'd probably find it interesting. It dates back to the late 1700's."

"That sounds like the thing to do then. What are you going to do Carolyn?" He turned his attention to the barely awake girl, who hadn't spoken in awhile. She was eating her third slice of bread.

"Oh, not much. I didn't sleep much."

"I slept better. The wolf or whatever it may be wasn't so vocal last night. It must have gotten some sleep. It took me awhile to fall asleep, then I had a strange dream."

"Oh, what was it about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't really remember. Did you hear the wolf, Carolyn?" His attention hadn't left the girl.

"I've had some strange dreams lately." Elizabeth prattled on.

"No, can't say I did." Carolyn got in.

"I certainly didn't hear anything." Elizabeth added. "And I myself don't remember what I dreamed last night either."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Carolyn stood up. "I'm going back to my cottage." She turned and walked away, going into the kitchen. She had asked Cook to pack another basket so she wouldn't have to come back. She also asked not to be disturbed if he saw anyone going her way.

**Thirty Six**

David and Aimee went to his room. He was expecting a call. They sat on his bed; she was chatting away about her and her father's last apartment. There was a girl her age, there hardly ever seemed to be in the apartments they lived in. The two girls got along well and would spend as much time together as possible. The phone rang making the girl laugh at the antique sound it made. The sound gave David a chill now. He picked it up. "Hello." He paused to listen. "Okay." He handed the phone to the girl. "He wants to talk to you, Aimee."

"Me?" She questioned, taking the phone and putting the earpiece to her ear. "Hello." A pause. "Yes, I do." Another pause. "Okay." She lowered the phone. "He says to go to the bookcase." She directed the boy. He went to one of them. "No, the other one." He walked over to it. She listened. "Take the stuff off and move it." He began doing so then turned to her.

"Hey, I'm not doing this myself."

She listened. "Oh, he says to help you then come back to the phone." They cleared the shelves, putting the games and other objects on his bed as well as the on the desktop. Together they moved the bookcase, which was a foot taller than the boy. Behind it stood an ordinary wall, with wood wainscoting that was as high as the boy. Aimee went back to the phone. "Okay, done." She paused listening. "Oh, okay. He says you need to pry the panel off

"Well, that will take a tool, but I know where Willie keeps them. We'll have to get something."

She listened again. "He says he'll call when we get back and have it pried off." She hung the phone up. They were successful in retrieving a crowbar, a hammer, a screwdriver and a set of pliers. David was able to pry loose a panel, ½, behind it stood a brick wall. "Now what?" The boy questioned. The phone rang in response, Aimee answered it.

"He says you'll need to chip away at the bricks."

"All of them." The boy sounded exasperated at the idea.

"No, just wide enough to get through."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where should I start?" He picked a spot and began hammering at the mortar.

"No," she said, "not there." He stopped. "There, he says, start there." She hung up the phone. He started chipping away. It was surprisingly easy. "Did he say what was behind here." He asked after he had loosened a few bricks and having gotten one free. He stuck his hand in to find a hard smooth surface about three inches in. He pulled his hand out.

"No, he didn't, just that he would call when we found it. Whatever it is." She put the phone on a small clear spot on the desk top then went over to watch David. David had freed another brick and was chipping away. A third and fourth brick followed. There was room at the bottom of the armoire; the girl started stacking the bricks in layers. He had most of th 3-½ space freed of bricks. He took the lamp from the desk over; he could make out the shape of a door.

"Cool, a door." They said in unison.

"Where do you think it goes? A closet?" Aimee asked.

"Maybe a stair case or secret room." David was excited to find new secrets in his family home. He reached for the door. "Do you think it's locked?"

"Oh, I hope not." She responded.

He reached up, barely reaching the knob. It turned, the door swung open silently into darkness. David took the flashlight he kept in his room out from under the bed. He flashed it into the darkness. The beam hit a bookcase. About three-foot wide, it was mostly empty except for a few volumes, long forgotten. He started forward on his hands and knees. He turned back to her. "Are you coming?"

"Of course. Though I don't think I'll have to duck to get through. I was just waiting for you to go through first."

He continued into the unknown with her following, she had been right. He flashed the light to the right revealing a bedroom. It was fairly large. The light passed over an armoire and a small chest of drawers. There was a good-sized bed, with nightstands on either side. Then there was a small writing desk and a tall chair with its back to them, sitting in front of it. There was a large trunk at the end of the bed. The phone rang startling them both causing David to drop the flashlight. He bent down to pick it up and they both hurried out to answer the phone. The air in the room had been heavy and stale; they both took a deep breath of fresher air of the outer room. It felt like no one had been in there for a hundred years. Aimee answered the phone. "Oh, okay." She handed it to him.

"Yes." He listened. "It's your room. How?" He paused. "Oh, okay." A lengthy pause. "Ok." He hung the phone up.

"What does he want?"

"He says we'll find a surprise and to empty the trunk to take it out in that."

"Then what?" She sounded weary of going back in the room.

"Bury it, like a treasure?"

They stood before the hole in the wall. David went in first, Aimee followed. "I don't like it in here." Aimee stated. They were further in the room this time, by the armoire.

"I don't either." He whispered to her. He opened the armoire. "Look in the dresser." She went over pulling open the drawers; they were empty, as was the armoire. He crouched down looking under the bed, nothing. She tried the one nightstand. A few forgotten items were in it, nothing special though. She closed it. They went round to the other side of the bed. The same was found in the other nightstand. He went over to the chair by the writing desk; he turned it around to face them. Aimee let out a shriek; he let out a gasp, putting his hand over her mouth to stop the shriek. The skeleton of a man, sittings with the remains of a black suit clinging to it. They backed up to the door and turned their backs to it.

"Oh, David I can't look at it again."

"Let me think for a moment." They stood in silence, she tapping her foot on the floor. "I'll put it in the trunk, if you'll help me take it outside and bury it."

"Okay." She went out, not looking back, to sit, waiting in a chair. David quickly did as he was told, not liking it one moment. It then occurred to him, was this him? Were they about to bury the man he only spoke to on a disconnected phone?

**Thirty Seven**

Elizabeth and Ethan were out at the cemetery. He had pulled her cart; she was changing flowers, cleaning up. He was indeed interested in the older graves. "I'll have to come back and do some rubbings. A Professor I worked with back west would love these. She collects grave rubbings from the 1700's. Claims she has hundreds of them."

"Feel free. It's been awhile since I've been out here. I used to come weekly to put flowers on our parent's grave. Then Roger got it in himself to harass me about it."

"So you stopped coming."

"Not all at once." She was placing fresh cut flowers in a vase attached to the mausoleum wall. "I started coming every other week, then monthly." She stood with a thoughtful expression on her face. Silently recalling something. "Then it just became easy not to come. I don't know why it's taken me so long to come back out here."

"There could be many reasons."

"Oh, that's right I should be careful what I say to you. You probably analyze everything I say." She proceeded to the next grave, putting fresh flowers in the vase with water. She suddenly stopped**, **turning to look at him. "You could even be analyzing my body language and how I do things."

He went over to her. "Relax. I can turn that part off for awhile. I mean I'm always watching people, always have." He took her hands.

"Really. Turn it off? What at will?" She teased.

"Okay, you've got me. I wouldn't really call it turning it off more like turning it down. I can't ever turn it off. I've always done it."

They kissed. "Well, I guess it's something I'll just have to live with." She went back to work. "Tell me should I be worried about David and this telephone? I saw it out again yesterday."

"Was he talking into it?"

"Not that time, but I did catch him talking into again last week. Said he was still working on some story he's writing."

"Honestly, I don't think there's anything to be concerned about, if he's being creative. Let him. He did talk about it with me, matter of factly. Answered my questions openly. Then he moved on to other things. I think our sessions are helping him to be honest with someone."

"Oh, that's good to hear." She turned around to get more flowers. She saw the children coming towards them, carrying something. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"Who?" Ethan asked. She pointed behind him, he turned to look. "Looks like they're carrying something pretty big."

"That's what I thought." They headed in the direction of the children who hadn't noticed them yet.

**Thirty Eight**

"It's getting heavy." Aimee said, stopping.

"Okay, we'll set it down for a minute." They did, the girl sitting on the trunk. This was the second time they had stopped. Last time was when they had it down the stairs and out the back door. He supposed she was doing okay for a girl and she was younger than he was.

"Well it does look like it could be heavy." David turned to see his Aunt Liz and the Professor. "What are you two doing anyway." Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, Aunt Liz you startled me. We were having a funeral."

"A what?" She questioned.

"A funeral."

"Whom for?" She was skeptical about this.

"For some wooden soldiers we found." He retrieved one of three he had in his pocket. "See this is one of the survivors. It's one of the few that were intact." She took it from the boy looking it over. She didn't recognize it.

"So that's what's in the trunk that Aimee's sitting on?"

"Yes." Aimee responded.

"May I look at them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um no. I'm sorry Aunt Liz. We looked it up in a book upstairs. These soldiers did die an honorable death, but as most were maimed in the giving of their lives; it is closed casket only. We just ask you pay your respects over the trunk for them though."

Smiling at them Elizabeth went over saying a short prayer to them. She then went back over to the Professor. "Sorry to have disrupted such a solemn occasion. You may be on your way." Laughing and talking the two adults walked back the way they had come.

"I thought she'd ask to look in again but she just seemed amused by it." Aimee remarked.

"I knew if I had a good story she'd probably leave us alone. Plus I think I might get an uncle soon. They walked away arm in arm. Yuck." He went over to the trunk. "Come on, we're almost there. I knew she'd let us go."

She got up, picking up her end of the trunk. They had wrapped some broken soldiers up in individual pieces of cloth. David wrapped some of the bones as well then covered the rest with a sheet, putting the wrapped soldiers on top in case anyone had wanted to see inside. They had been given instructions by the voice on what to do.

They came to an open area with no trees, just weeds and wild flowers. They dug a descent-sized hole; the soil gave way with the two small shovels they took from Willie's shed. They dug in silence, putting the contents in the hole in the same order, bones (Aimee turned away at that), the blanket and the cocoons of the soldiers. They both filled the dirt back in.

"Should we say something?" Aimee asked.

"I don't know."

"Usually when you bury someone you say something."

"There's nothing usual about this."

"I know." They stood for a few moments in silence.

"I don't know what to say." David admitted.

"Now I lay whoever this may be, dear lord, down to sleep. I pray you guide his soul to you. Amen." She nudged him.

"Amen."

The trunk was much lighter going back. They chatted away, not having to stop this time.

**Thirty Nine**

Carolyn lay down, forty-five minutes later she was pacing around the outside of the cottage, she thought the exercise and fresh air would help. Then she became hungry. Looking down at herself she wondered where all this food was going. Was she literally eating for two? After lunch she tried laying down again. When that didn't work she headed over to the old house. Again Barnabas was retrieved from his room in the basement. The activities of the previous evening were repeated. She was so thankful to have a usual relative to go to for help in such a case.

When the pain became more frequent, she decided to leave, running all the way back to the cottage. She ate and took the pills when she got back. She then locked her self in her room. Not at all ready for another night of this, but glad it was the last for another twenty-six days. She could feel the drugs beginning to take effect, she sat down but couldn't sit still, couldn't keep her eyes closed. She stood up again, against the wall her foot-tapping causing a small echo in the room. The pain came more frequent. She doubled over in pain, her fingers and toes elongating, claws coming out, paws appearing. Her face elongating, a snout was forming with a mouth full of sharp teeth. A bushy tail sprouting out of her behind. She is fur all over, she is the beast. She begins to pace the room, feeling trapped already, feeling disconnected. The pace begins to slow; she paws at the door less and less. Dizzy she falls over, breathing heavy, she lay awake, motionless for a while before drifting off into sleep.

The morning came with Carolyn still asleep, her breathing still quite heavy. She lay motionless, every now and again twitching. She lay in the dark, dreaming. She was running on all fours through the trees. She's trying to find something. She feels she must catch it. She's in a clearing, howling at the full moon. She's running again but on two legs. She's naked and human, running still under the fullest moon she's ever seen. It seems to be racing along the sky teasing her. Hiding behind a cloud or a tree every now and again. A mist appears. She's the beast again, running through the trees. Jumping up into them, leaping from branch to branch. She feels like she's flying through the trees. The mist below is like being above the clouds. She leaps from a tree, landing on two feet she looks up, the moon seems further away. She ran through a field of the oddest-looking flowers that she'd never seen before. She had no time though to stop to even pick one.

Up ahead more trees. She doesn't know where she is. She feels miles and miles away from Collinwood, Collinsport, even. She jumps up into a tree, the mist returning in full and then growing thick. She can't see the ground. She feels so graceful in this form; she just doesn't remember that in the morning. She also feels freer than in her human form.

**Forty**

Elizabeth awoke, sometime after dawn. She felt drawn out to the cottage. She dressed quickly intending to go straight there. Diane, one of the new maids who had lasted, was coming towards her, once she was in the hall. Elizabeth of course wanted a grand swoere once the rebuild was complete. One to out do even having an Alice Cooper play loud music in her 200 year home. She figured she had six to eight months left to plan it. Here Diane was with questions about it. Elizabeth tried her best to stay patient with the young girl who had impressed her. That held her up for awhile so that she did not make it through the kitchen before cook arrived to start the day. He just wanted to go over the menu she had given him the day before. It didn't take but ten minutes before she was out the door. The sun was further up in the sky; it was turning out to be another nice day. When she had awoken it was in the dim light of dawn and there had been a mist laying over the grounds. It was gone now. Her delay in the kitchen then forced her to cross paths with the gardener, who she did want to talk to. She listened and answered a few questions, telling him she was on her way somewhere. Told him she'd find him later to talk to him.

On her way again, Elizabeth felt a lurch in her stomach, something definitely wasn't right. She quickened her pace. There should be no one to run into now. Willie wouldn't be up for another hour, than have breakfast before beginning his work. It felt like hours since she first awoke with a start.

At the cottage, her hand quickly found the key, unlocking the doors, she released the latches, swinging the door open. Carolyn spasmed at the moment. Elizabeth went over to her daughter, who now lay motionless. She sat there cradling her only child not knowing what to do. This was worse than that first morning she found her. Carolyn's breathing was much too rapid. There was movement by the door; Elizabeth looked up to see David standing in the doorway. "What can I do?" He asked.

"David? How?"

"I had a weird dream told me to come out here."

"The box, her clothes, get them." He did as he was told. He handed the garments to his aunt, helping her dress the unconscious girl. "Get a blanket from inside." He ran out and into the cottage. He returned within moments.

"Do we need to move her?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but carefully."

"Like with this." He went back out and produced a cart. Willie kept it behind his shed. It was rectangle shaped, low to the ground with a wheel in each corner. She didn't ask any more questions. With his help they lift Carolyn carefully onto the cart, wheeling her into the cottage. The two were able to lift her into bed. "Should I go get the Professor?"

"No, go to the old house, tell Barnabas or Josette."

"But, the sun."

"Just go." Elizabeth snapped at him. He ran off without another word.

**Forty One**

With David between the two cloaked figures, they ran stealth like the short distance to the cottage. Elizabeth had the shades drawn in the bedroom.

"I could hear her breathing as soon as we were on our way." Barnabas said when he stood next to the mother sitting by her child.

"She won't wake up." Elizabeth was near tears.

Barnabas knelt down by Carolyn. "We thought we'd try sleeping pills."

"What?" There was a tone of accusation in Elizabeth's voice.

"She didn't have that many, three before and than I gave her three more after the transformation. Just like the previous night. We just wanted the beast to calm down."

"Who is we? Why do people say that?" Elizabeth had risen her voice.

"Carolyn and I. She came to me for help, like you have now.

"Carolyn is just a child." Elizabeth stated.

"She'll be sixteen shortly, Elizabeth." Josette pointed out. She hadn't been that much older when she had been betrothed to Barnabas, just shy of her eighteenth birthday. She remembered the longing to be away from her parents, to be on her own with her husband. That longing to start her own family. Now just a memory.

"I know she's not my little baby, but she is my only child. Damn her father for leaving us." Elizabeth stood up, leaving the room. Josette followed her. Barnabas took Elizabeth seat in the chair next to the bed.

Carolyn heard her mother's voice, like there were speakers in the sky in her dream. She paused in her running to hear her mother damning her father. She was in human form as she began running again she morphed into the beast. As she ran into the forest she saw someone ahead in the mist which had thinned out again. She kept to the ground, heading toward the man. She saw it was her father, who once saw the wolf coming at him turned and ran into the mist. He ran away from the moon. The beast had no connection to the human man beast; she needed to follow the moon. For to catch the moon would end her curse. She ran, ran faster, faster. The moon teased her, dancing in the sky.

**Forty Two**

As the day wore on Carolyn remained in the same state. Elizabeth had come back into the room but paced at the foot of the bed. Josette sat next to the girl now. Barnabas had gone back to the old house, promising Elizabeth he wouldn't get Professor Stokes. The two women didn't speak; a lot of emotion hung in the silent air. David came back with Aimee, who took it upon herself to make the two women tea with snacks. Josette of course just pretended, reenacting the many teas she'd had with her mother and grandmother. She sipped at the hot water; it had more flavor than the food especially with sugar. Though she did wonder how it would be with some blood in it.

Elizabeth sat nibbling sandwich wedges, fruit, and pastries sent out by the cook. She was much more hungry than she realized, but still couldn't sit still. David and Aimee didn't stay long. Aimee wasn't allowed in the room and was told Carolyn had fallen. Elizabeth told her Carolyn had some of the sandwiches and sent the two on their way. She also added, not too worry any one at the house, everything was fine. She said they would all be to dinner.

Aimee waved back, not paying much attention to what was said and she followed David off into the woods. She was growing to love these outings, to see the wonders that were his backyard. She's never really had a backyard. A couple of the apartments had swings on the side but had no yard in the back. One had a small yard, but only had a single tree she climbed, a few bushes and an over grown garden with a lawn that always needed mowing. Here, there was so much and David says some of the places he was taking her to, he hadn't seen in years.

**Forty Three**

The children were just past the well and David didn't seem to be leading them anywhere.

"Do you miss your father?" Aimee asked tentatively.

"Not really, he didn't pay much attention to me before he left." The boy was still trying to convince himself of that. "I really wasn't that surprised he took off." David picked a rock up throwing it into the trees.

"Do you think he'll come back?" She asked just as tentatively.

"I don't know, don't really think about it." This was something else he was trying to convince himself of. He picked up a stick, playing with it. "You know yours is coming back."

"Yeah, he always does." The two were walking side by side. Aimee bent over to pick a stick up then ran to catch up with David.

"Do you miss him?" He was not shy about asking her.

"Yeah, I do." She was dragging her stick on the ground beside herself.

"Even though he leaves you again and again."

"Yeah." Aimee's voice had risen. "I get mad at him, but I know he'll come back. So I miss him." She was trying not to cry he saw and stopped in his tracks. She followed suit.

"Aimee." Now David was hesitant.

"Yes." She said sniffling.

"I'm sorry I was short with you. I may not miss my father but I am mad at him." The boy admitted.

"It must be my fault he goes away." Her voice was hushed.

"Why do you say that?" He snapped at her, startling her.

"It's just he used to leave when my mom was alive but never for as long. I don't think as often even."

"My father changed after my mother died as well." They began walking again. Aimee discarded her stick and picked up an odd shaped rock. "I used to think it was my fault he was different."

"You don't think so now?" Aimee inquired.

"No, it's just who he is. It's something Aunt Liz says." He was trying to figure that one out.

"I don't understand why my father leaves. Sometimes he says he found work and it's just easier to leave me with someone. This isn't the first time I've stayed with Uncle Ethan. Though," she sounded awed, "this is the best place Uncle Ethan has stayed at." They walked in silence before reaching David's destination. He began telling her about it.

**Forty Four**

When Carolyn hadn't woken up the next morning, Elizabeth reluctantly sent for Ethan. It was early dawn and Elizabeth made all swear they had just found the girl like this. Professor Stokes concluded the girl was stable, but should be taken to a hospital if she didn't wake up soon. He honestly wanted to take her that moment but Elizabeth could be persuasive when she needed to be.

Carolyn finally seemed to be growing tired of running. She was on two legs, going along when she noticed the black sky dotted with stars was beginning to brighten. She slowed down further. The full moon stood pale, but still large in the sky. It seemed to be laughing at her, letting her know she would be back once more, guaranteed. Carolyn was walking, through trees again still in her human form, dressed now. She knew these woods and began to see familiar sights. Here's the well, which she touched on her way by. Then she saw the wall off in the distance. She began skipping and humming. Her cottage came into view; she quickened her step again. The door opened for her as she approached. She heard voices in her bedroom. It was her mother, the professor, and Josette. She reached down to the doorknob, turning it. Carolyn blinked her eyes, stirring in bed. Elizabeth had fallen asleep in a chair in the corner, Josette sat by the bed and the professor went over to Carolyn as she opened her eyes. Josette got up going into the other room.

"Where?" Was all Carolyn could manage, rather raspy at that, her mouth was so dry?

"Carolyn," Elizabeth was up and next to the bed, "it's all right, you're in bed. Carolyn."

"Mo-, Carolyn tried to speak. The Professor got up to get the girl some water, leaving the two alone.

"Shh." Elizabeth said. "Don't ask any questions now. We'll talk later when we're alone." Elizabeth took both of Carolyn's hands in hers. "Do you understand me?" Carolyn shook her head up and down. "Are you all right?" Again the head bobbed up and down. The Professor returned with a glass and pitcher. He handed the glass down to Elizabeth who put it to the girl's lips.

"Remember, slowly. A little at a time." The Professor sternly reminded her.

Carolyn drank wanting more, but patiently waited for the next swallow, she was after all, weak. The liquid felt nice, wetting her throat going down. The cool water feeling good in her empty stomach. She drank the glass and it was re-filled. The process was repeated. When that one was drained, Carolyn spoke again, saying the first thought after her thirst was quenched. "Man, am I hungry." Elizabeth sighed with relief. After the Professor checked the girl over he was sent to the house to have cook send food. He willingly went. "It's getting dark out." Carolyn said. "Did I sleep all day?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "I mean yes you slept all day, but then you slept through most of the next day as well."

"What?" Carolyn asked in a hushed voice.

"We were beginning to be very worried, but I didn't know how to explain," she hesitated, "but then you didn't wake up. Oh, Carolyn." Elizabeth threw her arms around her child, squeezing her. She's almost an adult now Elizabeth had to keep reminding herself. Carolyn only took it for so long and weakly pushed her mother away. "Ethan wanted to take you to the hospital, because you were breathing so rapidly. He didn't know how long you had actually been unconscious. If so, there is no way you'd still be here."

"You lied to him. Way to go with your man, mom."

"Don't call him that. We're getting to know each other." Elizabeth laughed. "Here we were worried about you, now look at you."

"But why don't you take me to the hospital, I could have died?"

"It wasn't that dramatic. You finally began to breathe normally for someone asleep. Then you finally awoke. Any longer, I think he would have carried you to the hospital, if need be."

"What, just for you?"

"Yes, I think so." Elizabeth blushed slightly.

**Forty Five**

The next few days found Carolyn resting. Five days later she was up and about. Those days found the children in their found room, playing the phonograph in there as per request of the voice on the phone. The record had been sealed up for these many years. It had been his favorite recording that he never did find a replacement for. David didn't care for it and it depressed Aimee. After playing it a few times, the voice would relent allowing them to stop. He would let them know by calling the phone and laughing, only saying off. It was loud enough anyone walking by would hear it. On occasion someone did happen by, soon the whole family would know that laugh, that voice. The children were also reminded by the voice he could see all they did. Slowly he had the children exploring less outside and more inside. He guided the children in and out of the house so Elizabeth thought they were outside more then they were.

It was a week after the full moon; Carolyn was back to her normal irritable self, going off into town more often. The house feel back into a more normal, regular family routine. Elizabeth was walking by the boy's room when she heard the laughter. It was after dark as she peered in the room. The way the bookcase was angled allowed the children excess to the hidden room, but concealed it as not to be seen from the doorway. She flicked the light switch, turning a small ceiling light on. She didn't notice anything out of order and David appeared to be sleeping. Having not disrupted him, she turned the light off and backed into the hallway. She slowly closed the door behind her. She could still hear that laughter but didn't know what to think as to where it had come from. She went back to her room, it should only be another two or three weeks until they were able to move back to the improved east wing. The laugh followed her into sleep, into her dreams when she awoke with a fright. She crept downstairs, pouring herself a drink. Then a second. After pacing more than a half-hour she went back upstairs, falling back to sleep within minutes. She did not dream of the laughter, but did dream she was outside. It was dark and warm out. She saw two tall figures in two different windows of the house, looking out at her. When Elizabeth tried getting back inside she couldn't, every entry was locked. She even tried to smash a window, all to no avail.

She awoke, not remembering any of it, even her trip downstairs. She did sleep, longer than usual. Whispers did go round as the whole day was thrown off schedule.

**Forty Six**

Elizabeth was collecting some artwork to sell at her grand house-warming gala to raise money for area art museums. A load was brought to the house. As most of the east wing was complete, they were brought in through the solarium. That had been destroyed in a fire some twenty-five years past. That evening found Barnabas and Elizabeth looking through them. There were a few local artists, a couple who made a name for themselves in the art world and those that were legend around the town. Some were up and coming artists, local and others. Some were by famous artists that had passed through the area, especially if they painted things in the area. Some were by a Charles Delaware Tate, who stayed in the area for close to two years. He left after the cottage he was renting burned down. He suffered a few minor injuries and lost several paintings. Several did escape the blaze unharmed or with slight damage. He had left New York before arriving in Collinsport at the height of his fame, vowing not to go back. A few paintings appeared after the fire, none to his former quality or passion. Then he disappeared not to be heard from since. Elizabeth decided to keep one of his, an over look of widow's cliff, showing the Collins side of the cove that was known to swallow ships whole. She hung it temporarily outside her room in the west wing. They were both impressed with the man's work. More paintings from different artist were to arrive almost on a daily basis. She would have a nice assortment for the auction.

She was there a few nights later, looking at some of them. She might as well look as long as they were there. She had them lined up along the bare hallways. Some of the new furniture had been arriving and was set up in some of the bedrooms. She walked up and down the hallways, enjoying the silence. She looked down at her watch; she had been there over and hour. She glanced down at the varied styles as she headed back for the door towards the west wing, taking her time. There was a foyer between the west and east wings with the ballroom off from it.

She reached for the doorknob, it wouldn't turn. She backed away with a puzzled look on her face. There wasn't a lock on this door yet. She tried again with the same result. As she stood there holding the knob a chill ran up and down her spine, she felt someone nudge her shoulder, a moment later that laugh. She backed away from the door, her hand still extended out as if to try the knob again. The laugh went on for a few moments longer. The lights in the hall flickered. Once the laugh stopped, the door flew open, startling Elizabeth. She quickly went out the door and into the west wing, not looking back. She went straight to bed to repeat the night before.

**Forty Seven**

To keep up the appearance of being a normal typical couple Barnabas and Josette joined the family for a meal from time to time. Nibbling, playing with their food, making it look like they've eaten. Everyone sat around the table eating, talking when the lights blinked on and off several times then stayed on. The children were silent; Carolyn kept talking as everyone else looked up at the lights. They blinked several more times, finally catching Carolyn's attention, she was silent. The laughter began lasting several minutes. Then the voice spoke, without ringing the phone first. "This house will be mine. The children already are."

Elizabeth stood up. "Who are you? What do you want? What do you mean the children are already yours?" She demanded, pounding her fist down on the table. She was a Collins after all."

The only response was the laughter and a pounding noise. She sat back looking at the children, who were trying to make themselves invisible.

"David, what is this about?" She asked when there had been silence for a few minutes. He didn't answer right away. "Well." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"He talks to me through the phone." He mumbled.

"That stupid old phone that doesn't even work, that you found in that desk?" She asked.

"Yes." He was still mumbling.

"Who is he?"

"He's one of our special relatives just like Bar-"

"What do you mean?" She cut him short. "Special relative?"

"He's one of our ancestors." David stated plainly, like it was every day one talked to a dead relative. Though it was for this particular boy.

The lights flickered again, followed by the laughter. This time it sent Diane in. "I've heard that laughter, coming from the boy's room. I wanted to check, but I couldn't get the door open."

"When was this?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh, a few days ago. I was on my way home that night. Then I forgot about it until just now. I thought I was hearing things." Elizabeth sat soaking this in, with what she had experienced. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Diane asked.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "You can go home early." The maid quickly left the room going into the kitchen grabbing her purse and keys. Nothing stopped her on her way to her cheap little car that started like the faithful rust bucket it was. It had been worth the money spent when she arrived into town just over a year ago. She took a smaller apartment as a result of part of her deposit going towards the car. Cook left shortly after. The family went to bed with no further communications with their family from the past.

Elizabeth and Ethan took the children to their rooms. They even checked on them later, both were fast asleep. The two adults talked for awhile, and then Elizabeth went off to her room. She went straight to the curtains to close them when the reflection of the young blonde woman appeared in the pane. Elizabeth dropped the curtain, stepping back away from the unknown reflection.

"Do what he asks." The woman spoke. "He's been mad for a long time. It's worse now for some reason.

Elizabeth took a step forward asking. "Who are you? What does he want?"

The woman only shock her head from side to side, then faded into nothingness. Elizabeth went over to the window touching it where the woman's face had been. It was cold to her touch. The rest of the window was warm. She closed the curtains and began to pace the room. What to do?

**Forty Eight**

Elizabeth having taken the phone from David, left him in the man's room playing the phonograph record. David knew it would calm the voice down. Not having the phone to talk to him, David did ask the air what he was to do next. There was no response. David had hoped he would speak out loud like he did at dinner, just even for an answer. The voice out loud had been scarier than over that old phone. Having played the record a few times more than he could stand, the boy took it off to go to bed.

After pacing awhile, Elizabeth felt as physically worn out as she was mentally. She got as far as peeling the covers back when she was sent running out the door, down the hall. She didn't realize she was screaming until she literally ran into David who was standing in the hall.

"Aunt Liz, why are you screaming." She had stopped when she bumped into her nephew.

"Oh, David, I didn't see you."

"Are you okay Aunt Liz?"

"I'm fine, there's just something in my bed. Go back to bed yourself."

"Are you sure, you don't look okay. Do you want me to go to your room? Was there a mouse or a snake in your bed?"

"No David. I'm getting Professor Stokes." She had calmed down a bit. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sleeping well."

"A lot on your mind?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Wait here." She went to the Professor's room, knocking on the door she quietly went in without waiting for a response. A few minutes later she was back out, going back to the boy's room.

"Let's go down and make some hot chocolate. Maybe that will help us both get back to sleep."

"Sounds nice."

They went downstairs, Elizabeth going to the refrigerator. She put a saucer of milk on the stove to heat. It did indeed sooth both, who sat chatting while making and drinking. They then headed back upstairs and to their rooms. Elizabeth's problem had disappeared. David's problem of a disappeared item had corrected itself. Both slept better the rest of the night.

**Forty Nine**

The Professor had no problem agreeing to go to Elizabeth's room to check her bed. Even after the strange occurrence downstairs he wasn't sure he'd find what he was supposed to find in it. There, though it sat, a clearly human skull. He removed it, taking it back to his room. That night he dreamt of a man dressed in black. He had a pious air about him. He spoke scripture.

Elizabeth, with the aid of two sleeping pills just decided to be in denial about the surprise that had been left for her. It was easier once it was no longer physically there. She did sleep on the other side of the bed that night. It felt oddly comforting to be sleeping on Paul's side of the bed. She dreamt of him that evening. She would awake in the morning remembering the end of her dream. Finding his body with no head.

Carolyn didn't dream that night, she just slept.

David having received his call with instructions, slept dreaming of running side by side with the were beast. That's what he liked to call Carolyn, of course not to her face. Aimee dreamt of walking in a field with the woman who was only a reflection in a piece of glass. She held the woman's hand; the woman was reciting a Grimm's fairy tale. Aimee had never heard that particular one before but found it interesting. She wouldn't remember the name of it in the morning.

Elizabeth didn't mention the skull in the morning. David didn't mention hearing her scream. The Professor just thought of studying the skull later. He sat chatting with his niece; he was bound and determined to form a closer bond with her. Aimee didn't mention her role in the events of the previous evening. Carolyn didn't know anything happened at the house. She did however go into town, later that night. She met a man, just passing through town. He was intrigued to be meeting one of the Collins. The people he had been talking to, had mentioned her name as she approached. The docks were still relatively busy for the time of night. They walked and talked, Carolyn feeling free from the grasp of that floating piece of rock in space. After awhile she began to feel exhausted, she began telling him she needed to get in for the evening. He pleaded with her to stay but once she found a taxi he just begged her to see him again. She thought for a couple of minutes, aware the meter was running. She agreed to meet him, same time, and same place in two nights. She promised. He paid the taxi in advance for her, not noticing it was a bit more than it should have been, he also tipped the driver as well.

**Fifty**

They made it through breakfast with a false sense of security. Once the meal was finished, idol chitchat commenced with the laughter cutting everyone off at the same time. The room in silence, the voice spoke, "This will be mine. They will be mine."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth was determined not to be frightened of her dead relative, but her voice didn't come out as strong as she would have liked.

"I want you to leave." He responded.

Standing up, her voice was still not as steady as she would like. "No. I will not leave my family home for you. Who are you?"

"I am a Collins as well." There was a short burst of laughter, followed by silence.

Elizabeth a bit shaken up, sat back down. "Wow, mom, I wasn't expecting you to stand up to him like that."

"I'm scared as hell." Elizabeth admitted. David and Aimee laughed.

The professor speaking ended their laughter. "What are we going to do now?" He asked Elizabeth.

"We're staying. This is my home."

The construction crew, two weeks shy of having the living quarters finished walked off the site. Were scared off the site. They swore they wouldn't come back until all was quite at the house. Elizabeth was beside herself. The skull reappeared in her bed that night as well. She just gasped at it this time, but her heart was still pounding away. She felt just as scared. Especially since she had been preoccupied with events of the day to even remember the skull. She again went to Ethan's room.

"What do you mean it's in your bed again. I was just looking at it before dinner. I put it over there." He went across the room to a small table. He turned back around to face Elizabeth after examining the table.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's not here." He responded. He followed her back to her room. There it lay, where it had the night before. They stood over it looking at it. Elizabeth had locked the door behind them.

"What now?" She asked.

"I believe dear Elizabeth that's the question you need to examine yourself. The decision you need to make." She sighed as they continued looking at it.

"Please, take it away." Elizabeth turned away. He took a small blanket on the back of one of the chairs, wrapping the skull in it.

"It's covered." She turned back around.

"I didn't tell you, I saw the reflection of a young woman in my window right before I found it, last night."

"I think I saw her as well. Who is she?"

"I don't know. A young girl with blonde hair, not much older than Carolyn. She said to do what he wanted. That he was very mad this time."

"It seems he had his way with people when he was alive as well. Did she say anything else."

"No, that's all. I don't know quite what to do. I don't want to give in to someone I haven't even seen."

"I have a feeling he'll show himself. If the young girl can, he must be able to as well."

"There's nothing really to be certain about." She looked down at the bundle that he held. "Oh, please do take it out. I'll see you in the morning, we'll talk more then." They kissed.

"Good night." He left her. She locked the door again behind him. She then dressed, taking the secret passage in her walk in closet.

**Fifty One**

Elizabeth went over to see Barnabas, filling him in on what had happened that day. He spoke after listening. "It may be difficult but our house is your house if it comes down to it. You could just send me away on business."

"I know I should think about it Barnabas, thank you for the offer. I just don't want to give my house over to some long dead relative."

"Sounds like myself."

"Yes, but I can see you, you're physically here. You also moved out of the main house, into the old house. This dead relative is demanding I hand the house over to him."

"Tu chay."

"I will come here and we'll work it out if it comes to that." She emphasized that last point.

"So the whole work crew walked out."

"It's been one of those days." She laughed as not to cry.

"We need to find out about this apparent Collins family member." Barnabas declared. "I wish he had a names."

"There's been so many. I mean at times this house was full with extended family. That's why they added the west wing. I've got the family bible in my room and a few of the photo albums. Luckily I had them out of the library that was destroyed; we only lost a few family documents. So I'll start there. There are also a few trunks of things in the west wing attic. I can start by looking for the young woman. Then we'll have a time frame at least."

"I'll come over, we can investigate together." They went back to house through her secret panel in her closet. It's the way she wanted it. Barnabas went to the attic, finding the trunks right where Elizabeth said they'd be. There were a dozen of them. Apparently it was a family tradition; a trunk was packed every twenty years with mementos, then put in the attic. The first two were brought over with Barnabas' mother. The first was of her mother's; the second was her own.

Elizabeth found a loose photo of the woman stuck in a book. There was only a name, Beth. No date. She was dressed like a servant. When she went to the empty bed she was beyond tired. She slept on Paul's side of the bed again. In the morning Barnabas had the trunks in chronological order. Barnabas carried two at a time down into her rooms. They sat in the interior room of Elizabeth's suite with no windows, searching for another picture or mention of the maid named Beth. After going through several books they found a loose family photo with the governess who stood with two children. There was an elderly woman in a chair at the center of the photo. Standing by her is a middle-aged man, with three younger men and a woman. Any one of which could be the parent's of the children standing with Beth. Their ghost had to be one of the three younger men. There was no date or names on the photo. There was another photo of the younger men and woman, a few years later. The children now were young adults who stood without the governess.

**Fifty Two**

Breakfast and lunch that day, were served without incident. Dinner saw the power go out, candles wouldn't stay lit and they couldn't get flashlights to work properly. He laughed at them. With intermitted light from the electric lights, they ate their meal quickly in silence. At the end they sat in complete darkness. "You will leave."

"No, we won't." Elizabeth spoke.

"Yes, you will eventually leave. This will be mine, they will be mine." The lights came back on. Diane was the only one of the three maids left, the other two fled from the house not to return. The cook stayed but the kitchen aide left with the two maids. Elizabeth, Barnabas and Ethan took the children to their rooms while there was still light, leaving each with two flashlights, in case they decided to work. The three adults went to Elizabeth's room to find her surprise awaiting her once again.

"He means to drive us crazy if we won't leave." Elizabeth declared. Ethan had been prepared this time, wrapping it up.

"You must do what he says." The three turned to see the face of the woman in the windowpane.

"Why, because he says so?" Elizabeth asked. "What does he want?"

"He wants what he lost and he sees the boy as his chance to do it over again."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was becoming frustrated. "Don't talk in riddles."

"I can't say much, he may be listening. I don't know where he is. I can't see him. Things went so wrong. I didn't know what would happen. He was so mad then and he is again." The light flicked on and off. "He's coming. Just do what he says." She faded away.

"Wait, tell us more. Tell us what you meant." Elizabeth pleaded to nothing but her own reflection. "This is frustrating." Elizabeth threw her arms up. "Why do you want us to leave?" She spoke to the ceiling. "You've been dead fifty some years now. We've lived in peace that whole time. Why can't we any longer." She had risen her voice on that last question, only silence answered her. Ethan hugged her, kissing her.

"We'll figure this out. Maybe we can have him removed." Ethan suggested.

"What like an exorcism?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

"No, not quite. I have a friend who teaches at a local college, says she cleanses and will bless a house when problems like this arise. I don't know if she's ever dealt with anything quite like your relative though."

"Hoo Doo, Voo Doo or what ever it is." Was Elizabeth's response.

"Hey what harm can it do." Ethan was sounding his most persuasive.

"Well I guess if it works then we won't have to move out. If it doesn't, we're in the same position. I suppose it won't hurt."

"I'll call her in the morning, she owes me one."

"Professor, can we speak?" Barnabas inquired.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll take a sleeping pill. Julia was good for something after all. Though I think I'm coming to the end of the stash she left."

The two men left. "Have you heard of the I-Ching?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes, I have. I know a bit about it. Been around since ancient oriental times. Used as a teller of future events. To see events of the past. Some use it to get advice with problems or concerns."

"Have you heard it used to speak with people in the past or even the future. To use it in a sort of trance."

"No, but I really don't have an over abundance of knowledge about it. I'm calling Lee in the morning. She might know more about it. She teaches an alternative course in religious studies and occultism. I'm sure she'll come here once I tell her about this house. She should be here by the end of the week."

"I've found a couple of books. I've already tried the trance, though maybe knowing the name of the one I'm trying to talk to will help. If this cleansing thing, I've never heard of such a thing. If that doesn't work, maybe the I-Ching will." Barnabas declared.

"She does the cleansings all the time. The people living in the homes always say it's much quieter once she's performed it. I've been with her when she's done it. She says a blessing, burns some herbs, smelled nice. So if that's the worst that happens, the house smells nice than we'll be no further behind. Hopefully she can help you with your experiments, as well."

"That would be helpful. I think we should try what ever we can to get this distant member of Collins family out of our lives."

"I'd like to talk to you about what you're doing. Can I come over tomorrow after I talk to her."

"Be my guest."

**Fifty Three**

When Ethan called Lee Waters's office he was sent to an answering service. He left a message to call him, adding it was about a cleansing and the I-Ching. He needed something to draw her attention; she didn't really like the phone. She was apt not to call back, especially if she was out of town. He then headed to the old house to have what information Barnabas already had prepared when she called back. Barnabas gave the professor the three books he had and they spent a good half an hour talking about what Barnabas was experimenting with. Ethan than returned to the house, she hadn't returned his call. It was just before lunch when Lee did returned his call. She was in Salem. Two of the books Barnabas had, had been out of print for nearly a hundred years. The third was a small handwritten journal. It chronicled someone's attempt to reach the past with a trance he said he achieved by meditating on the I-Ching wands. Lee herself had just been introduced to the I-Ching. She especially liked eastern spiritual traditions and practices. She had been there three times with more trips in mind. There was still so much more to see. She said she would indeed be there by the end of the week. Thursday, hopefully no later than Friday morning. He thanked her and told Elizabeth the news.

"That only leaves tonight and two more nights after. Will she do it as soon as she gets here." Elizabeth pleaded with him. "I can only take so much of hide the human skull of perhaps my dead relative in my bed."

"She said it depended on when she got here. Says the best time of day is the afternoon. She says it'll take several days on account of the size of the house. Maybe she can start in your room if she gets here late. She thinks you'll sleep better at any rate. I've only been with her once when she did it. A year later, the couple who owned the house said the house had been completely different since. Their daughter was sleeping through the night. Even noises they had contributed to the house being older, went away." He had heard from other satisfied people. Most doing it because they had children with night terrors and swore spirits were the cause. They were afraid to sleep most nights. Others just had strange occurrences that stopped once the house was cleansed and blessed. He told her all this before he left. Elizabeth decided to get her family scrapbook out. She hadn't had it out in a few years and had plenty of news clippings to add. It might help her keep her mind off things. When she opened the book, several of the clippings fell out. When she picked them up she noticed bits of them had been cut out. Setting them aside she flipped to the back of the scrapbook to the blank pages. After a few blank pages there was a message spelled out with the words and letters cut from the clippings. Four things will happen to Quentin. She looked up repeating the name, Quentin. They now had a name to call him. She turned the page. First, someone will try to kill the governess. She turned the page. Second, the boy will blame Quentin. She turned the page. Third, someone will try to kill Quentin. She turned the page to the last part of the message. Fourth, Quentin will cause someone to die.

Elizabeth looked up catching a glimpse of the woman in the window. She was gone in an instant. Elizabeth decided to have dinner in her room. Carolyn ate at the cottage. A table was set up in Ethan's room and the children joined him.

**Fifty Four**

The evening passed in silence. Elizabeth was determined not to leave her room. Just having taken her sleeping pills there was a knock at the door. Before reaching the locked door, David spoke. "It's me Aunt Liz." He tried the doorknob; it shook on her side.

"I'm coming." She unlocked and opened the door, the hallway was empty. "David, where are you?"

"Aunt Liz, I have something to show you, it explains a lot." She heard him around the corner.

"Wait for me David. I can't see it if I can't get there, can I?"

"Just come on, follow my voice. I'm not that far ahead." She continued to follow him, never quite gaining on him. She caught glimpses of him. She was downstairs in the kitchen; the door into the dinning room was swinging after his passage through it. She followed, the room was empty.

"David, this isn't funny, because I told you not to go beyond this room into the construction zone. It's off limits." She waited for a response, there was none? She heard noise from the kitchen, she went back in to find David at the cold storage, retrieving two apples and an orange. A tray was set out on the counter.

"There you are David."

"Were you looking for me?" He asked.

"Yes, you came to my room. Told me to follow you, you had something to show me. We came down here and then you were gone." She insisted.

"I've been up with the professor and Aimee since we ate.

"Then why are you down here?" She grilled.

"I came to get a snack. I just came. I didn't have enough time to go to your room and here. We're playing a game. I want to get back. Ask the professor."

"I heard your voice, David." She continued.

"Come on Aunt Liz. We'll ask the professor." He started up the stairs, she followed. Ethan and Aimee were sitting around the aggravation board, confirmed the story of playing a game. Ethan said he hadn't been gone but a few minutes, not long enough to go to her room and wait for her to follow. She rushed out of the room to hers, the three followed. The two adults were in the room first, going to the bed. When Aimee glimpsed the skull she let out a shriek. Ethan turned guiding her and David out into the hall. He told them to go back to his room. When David had gone downstairs Ethan had gone across the hall to the half bath just to wash his hands. He only left Aimee for a minute; he couldn't figure it out. He knew the children must have been helping this menacing spirit, but how.

**Fifty Five**

Thursday afternoon found a woman wearing a long white skirt and lacey white tank top, with bear feet walking around the house, lighting white candles. Incense of rosemary and a combination of what she called a house-blessing blend. She held what she called a smudge. It looked like a bundle of grass, weeds and twigs to Elizabeth. It was smoking sending out a trail of smoke and a pleasant aroma into the air. The house being even bigger than she could have imagined would take longer than she had anticipated. She was hoping not to get lost as she stood at the back door looking up at the massive structure before her when she arrived. When she crossed the threshold she instantly felt the negativity. She felt cold spots about the house as she went from room to room, taking things from a white satchel she carried. She repeated statements as she went along. We ask the spirits who are here to dwell in peace with the present occupants. We ask everything that is holy to bless this house and all that live here, all that visit here and all who work here. She had been told of the construction workers and staff members walking away vowing not to return. Elizabeth couldn't see that this little girl of a woman was doing anything to help them. Normally Lee didn't like to be watched, Ethan would have been fine, but not his employer. At least this woman hung back walking with Ethan, asking him questions and not bothering her. Lee had started upstairs in Elizabeth's room. Upon entering Lee went straight to the window, touching it, then waving the smudge in front of it. She then went to the bed, repeating her actions over it. She then walked around the room repeating her incantations.

Lee placed a small quartz crystal on the doorframe on her way out. "Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked her directly.

"To help keep bad thoughts and deeds out of your space." Lee calmly answered, turning to go to David's room next.

"Oh." Elizabeth responded, trying not to laugh. Ethan nudged her, seeing her condition.

"Shhh." He said as they followed Lee.

Lee repeated her actions taking special interest in the one book case filled mainly with games and then to the drawer where the phone had been found in the roll top desk. She also took out a notebook, making note of this room as one to come back to. She felt there was more in that room to find. She then went to Aimee's and the guestroom she was to stay in. A couple unused rooms before stopping for dinner followed that. She would pick up downstairs tomorrow afternoon. While the meal was being served they chatted about what she had done. The beginning of the meal went along smoothly until the lights flicked on and off. The light show was followed by that laughter. It seemed to go on forever as the dead did not need to stop for air. The lights flickered on and off a few times more leaving them in darkness for a few minutes while the laughter continued. "Oh, stop it." Lee finally said. The lights came back on and the laughter was silent once more. No one was in the mood for dessert.

Elizabeth and Ethan walked everyone to bed. Carolyn hadn't come to the house, she had gone out to eat with friends. Ethan then went to Elizabeth's rooms. The skull was not there that evening.

"Oh, what ever Hoo Doo Voo Doo she's doing, it must be working." Elizabeth declared. She felt safe that night to return to her side of the bed.

**Fifty Six**

The following day was a repeat of the day before. Lee walking around downstairs this time, under the west wing. Dinner's events were repeated as well with Lee speaking up faster this night, sparing them the extent of the cruel, vicious laugh. Saturday found her feeling braver as Elizabeth was called away to deal with some business issues. The Professor needed to talk to Barnabas. Lee was left alone to investigate on her own. She went to the west wing attic, which was only over that part of the house. It was smaller than the east wing attic. She would have loved to go through the things up there. What those things could tell her about this family. She blessed the space, trying to decide where to go next. She didn't have much left on the second floor of the west wing. She decided to go to the last guestroom. She lit a white candle, letting it burn on a small table by the door. She walked the room, waving the smudge, sending smoke and a light scent into the air. "We know there are spirits here who do not wish to reside with Elizabeth and her family. They do not wish to anger you, they just want to resume coexisting with you." She opened a door to find a large closet with a small window that let a small stream of light in, which got lost in the space. There were a few garments hung up, pushed as far back as possible. She went back out, setting the smudge onto another glass candleholder. She went back in, grabbing "Wonderful." She said out loud. There were three dresses from the flapper era, a suit from the same time and a black skirt with matching top. It was heavy and looked like even on a cool day the one wearing it would be warm. It was long sleeved, went up to the neck and to the floor. It looked older than the others did. The one thing that redeemed it was the simple but beautiful embroidery on it. It was heavy just holding it. She pushed those to the side. When reaching for the other hangers she found it was deeper than it appeared to be. She reached up, gripping a hold of the rod pulling them forward. There was another suit like the other and two more dresses. When they were out of the way she noticed the wall behind seemed to be open. She pushed on it, sending a hidden door swinging open. Without thought she stepped in taking a flashlight from her pouch. Turning it on, she was faced with a narrow passage about three feet wide. It went straight ahead and then to her right. Going on instinct she choose to go straight. Once a few feet away she was faced with another choice. Lee didn't notice the door close shut. It now blended in with the walls around it.

**Fifty Seven**

Elizabeth didn't think much other than the psychic lady didn't show up for lunch.

"Don't call her that." Ethan stated. "She wished she were more psychic, but she's not."

"Oh, so sorry. Good thing she didn't hear me." Elizabeth giggled. The children were outside eating their lunch under a tree. "I'll send her up a tray. Hopefully she's in her room or will go there, I'm sure she'll be hungry. I'll have cook put things on it that will be okay to leave out. Is this usual for her to go off alone."

"Really I don't know what she does. I've only been with her once. I know she's never even seen such a large house, let alone been let loose on one. She says one thing about doing this she likes besides it being a natural talent, she says is getting to look into the people she's helping by looking into where they live."

"Oh, I could just imagine what she thinks of the Collins family. I hope she doesn't find any of our skeletons laying around up there."

"I do hope your joking."

"Actually, legend has it, two people have over the years, disappeared. Last known where a bouts," she paused for effect, "here at our family abode." She spread her arms open wide, indicating the surroundings.

"Ah, but you did say legend." He laughed. "I'm sure she's fine, probably finished for the day and is riffling through things in the attic."

"I won't worry until she doesn't show up for dinner. Then we'll send out a search party."

They continued on with their silence from Quentin and the lady in the windowpane. An hour later Diane brought the tray back down, the food eaten. Elizabeth was notified and she felt much better. She spent that night going through photo albums. She found a box with loose papers in it. As she rummaged through a few photos feel out. Beth was in a family photo, holding the hands of two children. A boy and a girl. Next to them stood a man, a woman, two other men, seated in front, an elderly woman. There were no names on the photo, just a date, summer 192-. She sent it over to Barnabas.

**Fifty Eight**

Elizabeth and Ethan began to panic in the morning when Lee didn't show up for breakfast. They went to her room; found a few discarded garments on a chair and evidence the unpacked suitcase had been opened and gone through. Though no other trace of her was about. The bed looked untouched but maybe just made it before she left the room.

Elizabeth had a thought; she went to find the children. They were in Aimee's room. Elizabeth asked them to keep an eye out for Lee to return to her room. She wanted them to stay in the hallway outside the room. David more than Aimee was reluctant to do it, so Elizabeth made a game of it, giving rewards. They choose going to the movies then a treat for every hour they watched for the wacky lady with her broom and incense. When Lee did arrive back Aimee was to keep her there while David went to fetch Elizabeth. She then told them to tell Lee, Mrs. Collins Stoddard would like to speak with her. They agreed and headed off to the guestroom.

Elizabeth went out to check on Carolyn, there only being a week until the dreaded full moon. She found the cottage empty. She went outside and around to the back. The metal door looked odd on the other wise quaint cottage in the woods. She opened the door, propping it open with a few rocks near by. Even she felt oppressed, stifled, trapped in the small space. It wasn't much better than a cage. Her daughter needed better than this.

**Fifty Nine**

David came down to the kitchen to find his Aunt talking to Cook who was about to serve lunch.

"There you are David. Where's Aimee? It's lunchtime. Did Lee come to her room?"

"Aunt Liz, Aimee's upstairs with her now. We did just like you asked. May I go in for lunch?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll go upstairs." She hurried upstairs intending to send the girl down. Aimee was alone in the hallway. A board game was laid out on the floor, monopoly. It was set up for four players.

"Where is she Aimee, in the room?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." The girl responded as Elizabeth opened the door to find it empty. It was still in the same condition.

"Well, David said Lee was up here?" Questioned the much taller woman looming over the girl. Aimee looked a little worried.

Aimee spoke rapidly to get it all out before Elizabeth could interrupt. "She was, but she's gone. She wouldn't stay."

"She was here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah-huh." The girl shook her head up and down.

"She wouldn't stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah-huh." Repeated the girl, thinking that was what she had just told her elder.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she had to go back somewhere, she had found something. Said it explained a lot. She said she'd be down for dinner to tell you." The girl explained.

"Okay. Go down to lunch, tell cook to serve and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Without another word the girl went off towards the kitchen. Elizabeth went back into Lee's room. Aimee did as she was told, finding David and her uncle waiting at the table. They grumbled when only Aimee entered, meals were usually served when Elizabeth was at the head of the table. Aimee sat down letting them stew until Diane brought in the plates on a wheeled cart, something new. Relief was heard around the table. About fifteen minutes later Elizabeth appeared, a cobweb in her hair.

**Sixty**

The house was quite, that is what Elizabeth noticed after another meal was not interrupted with a light show and that hideous laugh. That laugh had chilled her to the core. Other things as well, the creek in a stair, that had always been in that stair. Now it was silent. Shortly after lunch Elizabeth was standing at the end of the hallway outside her bedroom, looking out the window. The sky grew dark as heavy, threatening clouds swallowed it. A few drops fell, and then the sky opened up, sending a torrent of rain. The drumming on the windowpane, a pounding, a consistent beat. Elizabeth was hypnotized and was startled when the young blond woman replaced her own reflection.

"Do not be fooled." She said and quickly disappeared.

"What? What do you mean? Come back." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I can't, he's always watching." The image did not reappear, just her voice. Then silence. Elizabeth tapped on the window.

"Please, come back." She knew the young woman would not reappear. Elizabeth spent the remained of the day in her sitting room with planning for the gala house re-warming. She found it distracted her just enough to think she had a normal life. After all she was planning of inviting guests over to her possessed house where lived two dead relatives and a werewolf.

Ethan had gone over to talk to Barnabas and stayed there while it down poured. Though it just didn't seem to let up. Lee still had not been seen by anyone but the children who weren't seen until dinner. With the lights out they were waiting in the kitchen. Elizabeth came down bringing a couple of lanterns. The power outage seemed to be weather related. She went into the dinning room first holding the only light in the room. Shadows flashed across the walls, the light spilling onto the chairs. Elizabeth saw someone sitting at one of the chairs. Must be Lee, Elizabeth thought, as Ethan was stranded at the old house. It had hailed small chunks of ice a couple of times since the unexpected storm started.

"Thank heavens Lee. I was beginning to be concerned." Elizabeth rounded the table; the light caught the vacant stare of the woman who sat in the chair. Elizabeth couldn't tell if Lee was still breathing or not. The children were sitting at their places a couple of seats down, paying the two no mind.

"Um, David, Aimee go tell cook you're going to eat in there with the two of them tonight." David started to say something, she stopped him. "Just go, please. I need to talk to Lee alone." The children left.

Elizabeth couldn't go out in the weather but she wanted Ethan by her side. She kneeled down next to the woman who had yet to even move. Elizabeth took Lee's small wrist, finding a faint pulse. Elizabeth then waved her hand in front of Lee's face that showed no reaction. Elizabeth paced the room, no longer hungry. The lights flicked on and off in the whole house, followed by the laugh. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, the lights continued to stay off. The weather outside continued it's heavy down pour with interment blasts of hail. She went to Ethan's room. There waiting for her was an envelope addressed to her in his writing. She opened it to find a letter.

**Sixty One**

Elizabeth,

Hopefully you find this note. I left it in case we were separated and you thought to go to my room. Lee said she felt unwelcome when she arrived and was being watched by Quentin. He was in one of the attic windows; she couldn't make out anything more than a shape, but she knew it didn't belong to anyone alive. She also saw the young woman in the black dress with an apron and cap on. This occurred right before any of us saw her last; we talked for awhile, that morning. I believe she's been trapped some where for over a day. If she does not show up for dinner, leave the house. I've packed a suitcase for each of us; they're in the closet. I will meet you at the old house. Leave. Ethan

She held the note, taking it with her to the closet. She found four medium suitcases. She took them out, finding hers; she stuck the note in it. She took the suitcases, setting them outside the door. She then went to the staircase to the kitchen. "Can someone come up and help me." David heard and came up. He helped bring the suitcases down. As they did this, the rain let up until it was just a drizzle. They loaded up the car, driving it to the old house with Lee and her things.

**Sixty Two**

Ethan was not surprised that when the weather let up Elizabeth, David, Aimee and Lee showed up at the old house. He was disturbed to see his college in such a state. They had all under estimated this spirit that has taken over their lives. He wasn't even a man yet he could harm and hurt those of the flesh. Though he had the aid of the children. They had even under estimated Quentin's control over the children. David and Aimee had left the house willingly, being led by the adults. When they arrived at the old house they were put to bed. The nervous adults, who were down below trying to figure out what to do, checked them on hourly. Barnabas and Ethan were secretively talking in hushed tones, talking to Elizabeth and Josette every now and again. It was decided they would sleep on it and go to the house in the morning to see what was going on.

When they went to awaken the children in the morning they found empty beds. The children had put clothes and pillows under the blanket for the impression of occupancy. Breakfast was ignored and Elizabeth and Ethan hurried to the main house. Josette and Barnabas stayed in case the children came back. The two took the car, parking in the back of the house. They found Aimee asleep huddled outside the back door. She awoke when Ethan tried to move her. "I went in with Jamieson, but then I was frightened so I came back outside." The girl said.

"Who is Jamieson?" Ethan asked.

"I said David. I meant David. That's just the boy in his story. The one he made up." Aimee said.

"Yes I remember." Elizabeth chimed in.

"I wanted to go back in, but it was too late." Aimee added.

"What do you mean, too late?" Ethan asked. Aimee did not seem able to comply with an answer. "Aimee, what is going on? Where is David?"

"He's inside, but we can't get in." Aimee answered.

Ethan went to the door, trying the knob, the door appeared to be locked. "Your keys Elizabeth." She handed them to him. He inserted the key she handed him; he heard the lock click. He tried the door again and it still wouldn't open. Ethan wiggled the knob, the key, then both together, shaking the door itself. He turned to Elizabeth. "That's the correct key?"

"Yes, it's the only one shaped like a clover." He looked down at the ring, the others where rounded or square shaped.

"Do you want to try the other doors." Ethan suggested.

"I tried that." Aimee said with an added yawn at the end. "Went around, even tried the fancy one at the front of the house." After a short discussion, Ethan decided to try the doors if Elizabeth took Aimee back to the old house.

**Sixty Three**

Elizabeth had shown Ethan which key went to each of the eight entrances into the house. He of course had no luck getting in. When he got to the old house Aimee had eaten a small meal and had gone to bed. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She had spent most of the morning sitting outside. After checking on her Ethan went back downstairs, Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"What are you and Barnabas up to? Will it help us out of our predicament?" She watched him as he thought of what to say.

"Well." He paused. "It's a bit complicated to explain. We're still experimenting. All I can say is we hope it can get us some answers. We don't even know exactly what we're doing. I was hoping Lee could be of more help." They looked at each other. "Is that enough for now?" He asked.

"I would have liked more, but for now. Let me emphasize for now, it will do. I expect to be kept informed." She was firm in her stance and tone of voice, he saw and heard this.

"Yes, we can do that. For now I must go back downstairs."

"He's very dedicated." She indicated down to the basement were Barnabas was working.

"He wants to find the answers. This is his family home as well."

"That is true. It makes me wonder what Roger would think? I'm sure he'd have some smart ass remark to make."

"Is it moments like this you miss him?" Ethan asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before answering. "Well actually I can't say that. He'd be of no help in a situation like this. I'd say I'm glad he's not here. I just know it's not what's best for that boy. I don't know how to help him either." Tears welled up in her eyes. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're doing what we can."

"I know and I'll be fine. I'm going to the factory to check on things. Someone needs to go and there's no one else. I have to do it all."

"Are you okay?" He still held her and was looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She composed herself.

**Sixty Four**

"Barnabas, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ethan asked, sounding frustrated.

"I'm sure now after reading that one book Lee brought with her. I haven't read the other one yet."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd read both in the last several hours since I brought them to you."

"I haven't been sleeping as well."

"I know, no one has. I'm surprised Elizabeth got almost five hours last night. But she did take one of the last of her Doctor Hoffman stash."

"I just need to find the right hexagram and concentrate. It should work."

"Sounds too easy." Ethan pointed out.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Barnabas countered.

"Elizabeth was asking about what we were doing. I didn't know what to tell her."

"What did you say?" Barnabas restrained himself from just luring Ethan to tell him the absolute truth.

"I told her we didn't even know what we were doing. It calmed her for now, but she wants to know what's going on, to be kept in the loop."

"That's fine for now." Barnabas took out the wands. He did have a way of just bringing it back to what needed to be done. He tossed them onto the table. He found the 36th hexagram, the hexagram of Hidden Insight. Ethan backed away from the table, picking up the book Barnabas had talked of. He began to read it, letting Barnabas do his thing in relative peace. Barnabas closed his eyes to find himself in a hallway with doors going down both sides. They were white with no markings on them. After walking by a few he noticed they had no doorknobs as well. He continued walking, the hallway stretched on. He concentrated harder on the hexagram. He could see ahead a door at the end of the corridor. He continued passing the same white doors without knobs. He could see the hexagram marked on the door at the end. When he reached it, his hand went for the knob. Gripping it, he could not get the door to open on the first try. If he had been alive he would have taken a nice deep breath before trying again. He focused on the hexagram on the door, gripping the knob again, this time it opened. The door swung open out of his grasp. He was looking into the attic above the west wing. A table was set out; a woman sat at it. She held the I-Ching wands in her hands. As she threw them on to the table another woman with a long black dress walked into view walking up behind the woman sitting down.

"You just need to concentrate. Let your mind go blank until you see that diagram in your mind." She pointed to the hexagram on the table.

"It sounds too easy."

"Nothing is that easy in life my dear." The woman in black replied. This older lady looked up suddenly in Barnabas' direction. Their eyes met for a brief moment. She then took a few steps towards him. He wanted to move, but couldn't. She stopped, leaving a gap between them. The other woman looked at her and not at the wands.

"What is it?" The younger woman asked.

"There is someone watching us. Be gone." She spoke suddenly, throwing her arms towards Barnabas. The door swung shut in his face, sending him backwards a few steps. He kept his footing. His eyes sprang open and he was once again in his basement with the Professor.

'If I only had a heart.' Barnabas thought. 'It'd be pounding.'

"What did you see?" The Professor asked. "You did see something, right?"

"Yes." Barnabas related what happened up to the door slamming shut.

"Interesting." Ethan thought a moment. "Did you try moving into the attic with the two woman?"

"I didn't really think about it. Then it was over before I could do anything. Let's try again." Barnabas picked the wands up in his long, pale fingers throwing them on the table. He threw the 28th hexagram, the hexagram of Vigorous Mind. He closed his eyes focusing on the lines and breaks making the symbol of the Vigorous Mind. He could hear the Professor, who tried hard to be quiet as he moved a bit then settled back down. As hard as Barnabas concentrated nothing came before him.

**Sixty Five**

Elizabeth was feeling guilty having lost her only nephew to this dead mystery Collins, who now had control over her family home. One thing that truly bothered her was this was supposed to be her kin, who drove her out. They as family should be able to live in that large house in relative harmony. She knew no family was perfect, but damn it she was a Collins as well after all. She belonged at Collinwood. Her emotions ran rampant in her. She decided to go upstairs to check on Aimee. The girl was still fast asleep, her eyes moving behind closed lids. She was dreaming. Elizabeth stood watching the small child sleep. It took her back to when Carolyn was that age, before she had her child hood snatched away. Elizabeth shook her head to clear it. She began to leave when Aimee began speaking in her sleep. "No," the girl mumbled. "No, don't go. Jamieson." She mumbled something. "Stay with me Jamieson. She wouldn't want you to go in her room." The girl rolled over and was quiet. Elizabeth backed away again when the girl mumbled. "Jamieson come back." The girl tossed and turned a bit before settling down. Elizabeth stood frozen watching the girl, her breathing returning to a slow, relaxed sleeping rhythm. Elizabeth left meaning to ask Ethan if Aimee was related to any Jamieson or knew one.

Elizabeth went to the room she and Ethan were sharing, it had two twin beds in it. He wouldn't take Barnabas and Josette's room even though they insisted. They made it appear as though they were using the room. They still did not wish to have him privy to, too many skeletons in the family closet. Elizabeth changed into her nightgown, going over to climb into bed. The window blew open, sending it banging against the house. Elizabeth went over, reaching out to close it. The night was silent and dark. She brought the window back to be face to face with the young lady.

"He's not happy."

"We did what he wanted. We left." Elizabeth didn't want to deal with this.

"The girl is still with you."

"We never intended to let him have the children." Elizabeth yelled at this mere reflection. "It was a mistake with David. You will not have Aimee as well. And hear me will get him back."

"He's mad."

"Is that all you can say."

The woman looked from side to side. Elizabeth closed the curtains shutting out the image. She didn't hear the voice after that. She climbed into bed, after awhile she slept having strange dreams. At one point she herself was the mere reflection in the window. She was trying to tell Ethan she was herself, Elizabeth and not a ghost. He wouldn't listen and closed the curtains on her. She faded into a different part of the dream.

**Sixty Six**

Barnabas and Professor Stokes tried again that night several times without success. Barnabas sat, took a deep breath for dramatic effect. Ethan stood watching as Barnabas threw the wands. It was the 64th hexagram, the hexagram of Restricted Movement. He found himself down the hallway of doors. Each one blank, as before. He reached the end to find the hexagram marked on it. He opened it, stepping into darkness. He reached out in front of him to find a wall in front of him. He turned to the left, bumping into another wall. He found the same thing when he turned to the right. It was a tight space. He reached out in both directions, only mere inches from his sides. If he had blood his pressure would be going up. He felt trapped; he knew where he was. Inside a coffin. At first when he tried to back out he could not. No, he screamed in his mind, the door closed behind me. I'm trapped. He screamed out loud, then felt the whole box shift from side to side, like the box was being moved. Then it felt as if he was falling back and was once again seated in the chair in the basement. Ethan stood next to him.

"Are you all right? You were screaming?" The Professor asked.

"I was trapped in a coffin. I couldn't breath." Barnabas took a few more deep breaths. Then the thirst hit him. Ethan saw a change in the look in Barnabas' eyes and jolted back away from him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ethan asked as he backed away a couple more steps.

"Yes." Barnabas sprang up from the chair. "I just need some fresh air."

**Sixty Seven**

Barnabas bolted out of the room, seeking Willie who was supposed to have another delivery. He smelled him out upstairs in the pantry tipping his own bottle.

"Hey Barnabas." Willie flashed him a grin. He sat on a milk crate. Barnabas went over to him grabbing him, bringing Willie to his feet. Willie in shock still wore his grin. Taking note of that mysterious menacing look in the two hundred-year-old vampire's eyes the grin came off in a flash.

"Tell me you have it." Barnabas sounded calm even if his expression was turning wild.

"Yes. Please let me down." Willie spit out, pleading with his hands together in front of him. Barnabas set him down on the ground but did not let go of him.

"What aren't you tell me?" Barnabas prodded.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you." Willie pleaded again; his hands began to shake. Barnabas saw the fear in the mortal man's eye and backed out into the kitchen. Willie followed, feeling relief at least to not be trapped in such a small space with a vampire that was thirsty. There was a gap of two or three yards between the two who stood in an awkward silence for several moments.

"Please," Barnabas broke the silence trying not to look at Willie, "tell me what it may be."

"I didn't even make it to town. I was about to pull out onto the road when my guy shows up. He had a small crate, only six bottles." Willie's voice began to shake at the end as he gaped at Barnabas.

"What is it?" Barnabas snapped.

"Um." Willie's mouth flapped a couple of times. "Well, um you're hovering." Barnabas looked down to see he was almost a foot off the ground.

"That's unusual." Was all he had time to say as he had to catch his balance. He was once again standing on the ground. "I am thirsty. Where is it?" Barnabas fought had from pouncing on the man who seemed to be stalling.

"Oh, up in your room. I just brought it in. He brought me some of my own." Willie went back into the pantry to retrieve it. When he came back out Barnabas was gone. With a sigh of relief he tipped the bottle back taking a large swallow.

**Sixty Eight**

The next afternoon found Barnabas and Ethan in the basement room hidden away down a secret hallway. The pale longer fingers threw the wands once again, throwing the 38th hexagram. The hexagram of Duality. He closed his eyes. The professor picked the book up that he had been reading the night before, he was about a third of the way through. He knew more now than he ever had about the I-Ching.

Barnabas was standing in a circular room with doors all around. They appeared to be blank; he began to turn checking the doors. He felt he must have circled round a couple of times not spotting the symbol on any of the doors. He increased his already quick pace, circling going round a couple more times when the door appeared. He saw it a couple of doors off, a spot of darkness on the otherwise white landscape of the door. He stopped when it was in front of him. It opened easily. It was dark and he could hear voices. There were a few; he couldn't make out how many. This puzzled him. It was dark, and then he realized his eyes were closed. He opened them. The man from the photo was in front of him. Then he heard another man's voice. "Quentin, is she okay?"

"She seems fine, Carl." The man responded.

Barnabas turned his head. This other man, Carl, was also in that family photo. Carl looked perplexed as they met gazes for a moment. Barnabas continued turning to be face to face with a caramel colored face of a traveling tribal woman. Once their gazes met this woman gasped, throwing her arms out in front of her, forming a cross with her pointer fingers. "Be gone, who ever you are." The door again flew shut in his face and he was suddenly back in the basement. He gasped for the professor's sake, it startled Ethan. Barnabas excitedly told Ethan what had transpired. This was it, they had found it. They left the wands where they were. He wanted to prepare and try again that evening.

It had been weird looking through the eyes of someone else for that is what it had been. The one's around him had addressed him as a woman. Then that other woman saw who he was or something that frightened her. He would have to be careful around that one.

**Sixty Nine**

Elizabeth spent the day with Aimee who didn't want to do much of anything, but went along willingly to most of her elder's suggestions. Ethan said he didn't know of any Jamieson's, none in their family, none that Chris or Aimee had ever mentioned. Now Elizabeth and Aimee were eating lunch in the small dinning room of the old house. "So, Aimee it sounds like you and your father moved a lot?" Elizabeth asked the girl.

"Yeah, it seems like once a year. I usually get a school year in though. Then we usually go someplace for the summer before settling in somewhere into a new school."

"Doesn't sound like you could make a lot of friends, always living some where else every few months."

"It is hard." The girl admitted.

"You probably don't even remember half their names." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I do remember some."

"Did you ever know someone named Jamieson?"

The girl just looked at her for a few moments before answering. "He was an older boy, someplace. I don't remember where. Why?" Aimee asked her.

"You called out his name in your sleep, said don't' go, she wouldn't want you to. You called him Jamieson."

"Oh." The girl though for a moment. "Well he was always trying to get me to do things."

"Was he a bully? Did he hurt you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, more like an older brother, he needed my help to do something. Though he was a bit of a pest."

"Like brothers can be. I do have one." Elizabeth admitted to.

"No one really talks about your brother. He's David's father?"

"Yes, he left us last year. David's like you, his mother past away and his father has left."

"Well, I do know mine will come back." Aimee announced to Elizabeth. "I will see him again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you will see your father again." However, I'm not so sure about David, she thought to herself. "So, Jamieson was just someone who lived in one of your buildings? He wasn't the boy in David's story?" She asked the girl.

"Yes, both. I told David about him and he used the name." She paused briefly. "It was very strange dream I had." The girl said.

"What about?" Elizabeth probed.

"I don't remember much. Just that I was going to my room in the main house. When I opened the door it was the bedroom of our last apartment. That part and that in the rest of the dream when I opened a door it lead to a completely different place." She hadn't lied about the dream; it had just been a different night's dream.

**Seventy**

With the knowledge of having the right hexagram should have made his heart pound but he had no heart beat. He did however feel on edge or as on edge as a vampire can. He sat at the small table in the almost empty basement of the Old House. Professor Stokes stood behind him. The hexagram of change lay between Barnabas' long pale hands lay lifeless on the table. He closed his eyes imaging the diagram hanging in the air before him. All else was black. The out line of a door formed around it. Barnabas reaches out gripping the plain metal knob in his right hand. He turned it, opening the door away from himself. He stepped forward knowing he is in the main house. Barnabas looks up to see himself face to face with a vaguely familiar male face staring at him. He lifts his left hand to his forehead, as did the man in the mirror. As he stood there he wondered who he was looking through. It could be the middle son, Carl. There had only been two fuzzy photos of him in the family albums.

"Carl." The loud booming voice startled Barnabas out of his thoughts. That was followed by the not so sinister but familiar laughter from the voice the Collins family had recently grown to know. "Did I startle you brother." Barnabas turned to see Quentin Collins standing before him, still laughing.

"Yes." Barnabas managed to stumble out. He's throat felt dry as sand. He only had time to register this feeling when Quentin began another boisterous laugh.

"Pansy was asking about you. She's sitting with Grandmother again."

"Grandmother?" Barnabas managed to get out. He registered the feeling he was having, thirst. Not his usual thirst but one for just plain old water.

"She's asleep and Pansy's just sitting with her. She was awake when I was in there and the old coot just glared at me."

"Pansy, wanted me?" It came out sounding better. Barnabas hadn't recalled reading about a Pansy.

"Yes and luckily Grandmother fell asleep while I was in there. One fortune teller around this house was more than enough before you brought this one in."

"Oh." Barnabas was filing as much information as he could away. "So, she's upsta-"

"Downstairs, next to Judith's office." Quentin was sounding impatient. "You've been acting strangely since coming home."

"Just tired." Barnabas turned heading downstairs. Quentin headed down the west wing.

Barnabas headed down the all too familiar main staircase. He wanted to study every inch of it; he couldn't seem to find anyone who could replicate it. His hand slid down the hand carved banister. He did not see the rather extravagantly dressed woman coming up the stairs from below.

"Oh there ya 're, Carl luv," she spoke with a thick cockney accent; it snapped him from his thoughts back to reality.

"Pan-Pansy?" He stumbled out.

"Yes, luv, you're Grand mum was asking for ya. I was just coming to get you. Did you run into Quentin luv? He was in one of his moods, eh?"

"Oh, yes." Barnabas managed, the need for a quenching glass of cool waster hit him again. Though it was now, he now noticed he couldn't heart her heart beat. "I want to-"

"Oh, I know luv, get to your Grand mum. I'll see you upstairs."

Barnabas quickly headed to the kitchen under the west wing of the house. The sick bed lay under the east wind. He found a pitcher of water sitting out. A pile of glasses stood near by as if waiting for him. He grabbed one, surprisingly gentle as none feel over. He quickly poured a glass, spilling a few drops on the counter. He brought the full glass to his lips, sending a small drizzle down his chin. He didn't notice as it continued down his throat to his collar. He drank like he hadn't in close to 200 years. When the glass was finished he took both it and the pitcher with him to the sick matriarch's room.

**Seventy One**

The room was dark with only two candles burning in the fairly large room. It had once been an office but was now a make shift first floor bedchambers. At first he thought she had fallen back to sleep. He still approached the bed, some yards away from the door. He glanced around, a desk was pushed up against the book-lined wall on his right, and a small table was pushed out of the way to the left.

He approached the head of the bed, peering down at the well-wrinkled face not too unlike his own grandmothers. Her eyes fluttered opened and she let out a surprised yelp, which would have been a scream in years past.

"Carl." She spoke softly. "You startled me. Usually," she took a deep breath, "I can hear you come in the room." She laughed a still vibrant but a toned down version of it. "Come, sit by me." She barely moved but motioned to the chair closest to the bed. He noticed another sitting in a corner out of the way. He sat in the one by the bed. She took both his hands in hers. The grip was firm but frail. "Look at me, Carl." He looked up to meet eyes with her. "There's something different about you." He looked down toward the floor again.

"I feel, um, just the same."

"That girl. Since you've come back. I'm not saying I approve of the match." She took a deep breath and spoke again before Barnabas could attempt to speak. "Do I see some water on the table by the door." He had put the pitcher by the candle next to the door. "Please grandchild pour me a glass." He could tell she may be old but wasn't lacking in her mental faculties. He was released from her grasp and he stood up. He found that in his hurry he had grabbed two cups that had been stuck together. He easily took them apart, pouring two glasses. He set his down on the small side table next to the bed. There was a book and a pair of glasses resting it; they were the only two items on the table. He sat down putting the other glass up to the elder lady's lips, which parted to accept the liquid slowly. He patiently held the glass for a few moments before pulling it away for her to swallow. She motioned for him to proceed again and it was repeated two more time, half the water was gone when he set the glass on the table to drink from his own. He drank just as quickly as before sending a small dribbled down his chin and neck. It felt so simply wonderful. They sat there in silence. He noticed again how he couldn't smell her blood in the room. He thought she had fallen asleep again when she spoke.

"Just a bit more water." She drank half of what was left and then continued to speak. "I hadn't planned on telling Judith, she's too ambitious for my liking. Though I'm glad she's an independent woman." She took a few deep breaths and he remained silent. He sensed she was waiting for a reaction. "Though I wasn't sure who I would tell, though I never thought it'd be you." She laughed for a moment then took another deep breath. "It was between Edward and Quentin just to annoy Judith." She laughed again, Barnabas joined half-heartedly. This encouraged the elderly woman. They sat in silence a moment longer. "So I'll tell you the family secret. Come close." He leaned in towards her. "In case anyone's at the door. This will annoy them all." She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "They won't be expecting it to be you." She sat again waiting for a reaction. Barnabas nodded back smiling a knowing grin. "It's not such a pleasant one but nothing like the treasure we had been told of legend." This intrigued Barnabas. "One of our ancestors is a vampire." Barnabas felt the chill run down his back. They knew, someone had known all along. He stood up quickly taking his glass back to the pitcher. He poured himself half a glass, gulping it down in one swallow. "Carl, come back." She paused. "Before I decide not to tell you the rest."

The rest, he thought as he sat back down next to this unknown relative who knew his darkest secret. That it had been passed down like the family silver. In this moment he knew for certain he was not at present in the body of the whispered vampire.

"What more could there be?" He managed.

"We know he's buried some where not far from Collinwood, but not where. It's said a curse was placed on him by some hag."

"You could definitely call her that." Barnabas said under his breath.

"What did you say?" She questioned him.

"Nothing. So you don't know where this," he didn't want to say it, "vampire is then?"

"No. I'm not even sure he exists." This would explain why no one had dug him up over the years and put a stake in his heart. Especially if he was sort of Collins legends passed from one generation to another. Barnabas began to feel light headed; he took a few stumbled steps back, bumping into the chair in the corner. After a few seconds thought he realized he felt great relief. He took a big breath of air.

"Come back here." The old woman's voice was beginning to weaken. Barnabas stood up in this foreign body, going back over to the bed. This body's heart was pounding fast as he sat down. Again she reached over taking his hands in hers. "Look at me." He looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure you're my Carl?" There was silence between the two. "You're not the-" Barnabas broke eye contact, gazing around the room. "No." She said as her head collapsed onto the pillow she then began to spasm.

**Seventy Two**

Barnabas quickly arose and ran out into the hall, spotting a tall woman in a black dress heading towards the kitchen. "Help." This caused the woman to turn and he recognized Beth, the governess. "Um, grandmother's collapsed."

"I'll phone the doctor." Her voice was gentler than he was expecting. She headed back under the grand staircase toward the front of the house. Barnabas went back in and over to the bed. He took the elder relative's wrist; there was a pulse. Odd that it had been just an hour before he would have felt her pulse in his every nerve. Barnabas began to feel a little un-nerved. After just a few moments the rosy checked Beth came back in the room, concern on her face. "The doctor will be here as soon as he can. It is moments like this, one wishes for more motor cars. I'll go tell the family."

"Oh, yes, thank you." It will take Barnabas some time to get used to his unfamiliar voice he spoke with. He wasn't alone long when a woman in her early thirties dashed into the room.

"Carl, what did you do?" She was next to bed looking at the matriarch of the family. Before he could answer she asked again. "Well, what did happen?"

"Um, we were just talking. She looked tired. She fell back onto the pillows. I couldn't wake her, but she was breathing. Beth-"

"Yes, she told me. She," emphasis on that, "called the doctor. He's on his way. I wish that man would let me buy him a small motor car. I wouldn't care if he'd just use it to come up here." This had to be Judith, there was a picture of her aged sixteen in a wedding photo. She was fussing around the frail woman laying on the bed. "He is a stubborn one."

Next came in the brother who Barnabas couldn't remember the name of. "Oh, Carl, I wasn't expecting you to be in here. Beth just said something was wrong with Grandmother. That she called the doctor and he's on his way."

"She didn't mention I was here."

"No, just went off to find Quentin. I knocked on Judith's door on the way down, but she's already down stairs. Is she still alive?" This other brother still stood by the door.

"Yes, she's unconscious." Barnabas replied. The brother proceeded to come closer. Barnabas stood so he could sit next to their grandmother.

"I suppose the duties as head of the family will continue to rest on the shoulders of our dear sister." The brother declared.

"Judith isn't-"

"What Carl, that bad? The way she deals with Angel Bay. Never compromising. If our sister wasn't so tight with the budget both ours and the plant's money. Well, you know how things have been around here."

"Yes, yes." There was an awkward silence, which was broken by the elderly woman's moaning. She rocked her head back and forth. This brought Barnabas back up to Quentin, who was looking over at the elder Collins'. Again Barnabas was struck by his lack of wanting to sink his teeth into that of a human's neck. They looked down at her in silence as she moaned a couple more times, then was silent again.

The brother stood up after several minutes went by. He looked at his pocket watch. "How long ago did that governess ring for the doctor?" He began to pace as he put the gold watch back into its pocket.

"I didn't look at clock when Beth left, so I'd guess at about fifteen or so minutes ago."

**Seventy Three**

The brother continued pacing. Barnabas again sat next to the bed. He did the few things he had picked up from Julia Hoffman about taking a person's vitals. The brother continued pacing without noticing what Carl did to the matriarch. The door opened and Quentin appeared, he was straightening his jacket, his shirt was still half-unbuttoned.

"Really Quentin, couldn't contain yourself."

"Those that aren't and such." He raised a glass with a liquid of amber color in it. "I'll drink to that, Edward." He drank half the glass. He turned, spotting Carl. "She even told Carl, before coming to my room. "Quentin sounded like he was gloating. Neither Barnabas nor Edward paid attention.

"I was here when it happened." It was then Judith came in with the doctor. The doctor ushered everyone out of the room so he could examine the patient. Judith and Beth went into another room while Quentin proceeded to make a phone call. Edward went off in the direction of the kitchen. Barnabas decided to just sit and observe what he could. Quentin seemed agitated though he couldn't hear what was being said. He had grown so used to his heightened senses. A few moments later Judith and Beth reappeared, Beth at once went upstairs and Judith went off in the direction of the kitchen. Quentin hung up the phone and started pacing as Edward returned still eating a piece of chicken but with an angrier disposition. Quentin returned to the phone and dialed the operator. He was but a few minutes. When he hung up he went in the direction of the kitchen. Edward having finished the chicken went to the phone. Judith appeared just before the doctor returned.

"Oh, Doctor Sneal, how is grandmother?" Judith mustered up a believable concerned tone.

"I would say she's had a stroke."

"How bad is it?" This time it was Edward.

Quentin returned with a drink in his hand. "Oh, good the doctor is out. How is our dear old grans?" He inquired.

"How nice of you Quentin." Judith glared at her younger brother. "Doctor Sneal was just telling us Grandmother had a stroke." Judith turned back to the doctor. "How bad is it." She could instantly switch from her sisterly rage to concern.

"Her vitals are steady but weak. She needs to sleep. I've given her a mild sedative. Someone should stay with her, give her water as she wants it."

"We can do that." Judith was always the one to take control of any situation. "How has this affected her, she was already so frail." Judith continued.

"We won't know until she's fully awake. She should sleep into the night, well into tomorrow. I'll be back before lunch unless something else happens. She should be fine until then." Quentin had slipped out at some point. Barnabas would have noticed the moment he had decided to leave the room, that was before. Edward went back over to the phone and dialed it again. Judith walked off with the doctor towards the front door. Beth was now coming down the main staircase and went directly to Carl.

"Pansy is looking for you."

"Oh, thank you." He had forgotten about her. "Um, which way?" He dared to inquire.

Beth looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Upstairs, east wing, first bedroom. Are you alright Carl?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes, just a long night. I'm very tired is all." He yawned for effect. "Good night." He knew just what room she meant and he went straight there. In his time an uncle claimed the use of this room. It had been his mother's brother.

Pansy greeted him at the door. She rushed up to him throwing her arms around him. After holding him for just a moment she quickly backed away from him. "Are you alright Carl, luv? You feel queer," she looked at him, "quite queer in deed, ya do."

"I'm quite tired." That was the truth, he forgot how tiring being human could be. He was taking off his suit, unbuttoning his shirt.

"How's you're Grand mum?" She asked.

"The doctor says she's had a stroke." He glanced over his shoulder as he took his shirt off. Pansy was still on the other side of the room.

"How is she, luv?"

"We won't know anything until tomorrow afternoon." A pair of nightclothes had been laid out for him. After he put them on, he turned around. Pansy was gone. He climbed into his bed. He instantly fell asleep.

**Seventy Four**

Barnabas very well disorientated when he awoke to broad daylight. His first thought was here comes the burn, and he shut his eyes. He lay frozen for a moment with a comical grimace on his face that no one was present to witness. Slowly his eyes opened. The fists clenching the bedspread loosened as it came back to him, where he was. Though he felt like perhaps is was some sort of dream. It was much different getting out of a bed than a coffin in the darkness of night. It was then he missed Josette, awakening next to her. There was a knock on the door, he got out of bed going to straight to answer it, and it was Beth.

"Good morning, Beth."

"Oh, um, Carl. Its afternoon. I was sent up to find out if you'd be joining the family for dinner?"

Barnabas thought a moment. "Yes I will, I'm famished."

"I knocked for breakfast. Judith has been very strict with the meals lately. She didn't have Cook make you any."

"Good thing I woke up when I did then. I shall be down shortly."

"Um, that's fine. I'll let cook know." Beth turned to leave and Barnabas closed the door.

Beth thought Carl's behavior odd as she continued down the main stair case back to the kitchen. Cook was the only one in the kitchen.

"Six for lunch, the family, the only one not going to be there is Pansy. She's in town." Beth sat down; Cook brought her a glass of milk. No one asked for more milk at breakfast so he would save if for the young governess. He knew the mistress was loading other jobs on the young girl after having let go the chambermaid.

"Should be interesting meal. Judith and Pansy were the only one beside the children for breakfast."

"They'll be at it over poor Mrs. Collins."

"She was never very nice to you Beth. Luckily you haven't been around that long, before she took ill."

"I know but to be squabbled over like this. They all wish her dead." She had hushed her voice. "You know as well as the rest of us."

"Miss Collins already is in control of the family and not a one of her brother's will much care."

"Couldn't Miss Judith just kick them out."

"Not according to what I've heard. The old lady had put it in her will as a clause that all four can live on the grounds as long as they live. It's the Collins family home and that meant all the Collins' in her book."

The door Beth had come through opened, Edward came in. Spotting Cook he spoke, "Ah cook, I just wanted to change lunch numbers. I'm going out for a business meeting.

"Good I was just about to start." Edward waved at the two and left.

"That might change things but Quentin will still prod her on." Beth picked up a slice of apple the cook had been cutting up for lunch and ate it.

"Yeah, Carl won't say a word, just eat and leave." The cook put the cut up fruit in a large bowl.

"Though Carl's been acting strange ever since he witnessed the stroke last night. Just now when he answered the door he didn't have a dressing gown on. He always puts one on before he answers the door. If not he'll excuse himself before you can proceed to put one on. Even if it's just to ask if he was coming to lunch. He just stood there."

"Strange." Cook continued with the meal.

"I should check on the children now." Beth took another apple slice form the bowl before leaving.

Nora and Jamieson were Edward's two children from his rather odd marriage to Laura Stockbridge, who died in a fire. Their instructions when the governess left them was to finish their morning lessons after which they would have free time before dinner. No doubt they would both be finished. She headed up the west wing servant's stairs. Jamieson's work would be done with haste leading to at least one maybe two mistakes. Nora would double-check her work before playtime.

Beth just made it up the stairs when Quentin blocked her way. "Ah, Beth, coming from Cook. Telling him the quantities of lunch to make as per Judith's request."

"Yes."

He slipped his left arm around her slender waist bringing the governess close to him.

"I don't have time right now, Quentin. I need to check on the chil-." He silenced her with his lips, his tongue searching for hers. She relinquished for longer than she had wished, but he did something to her. She pushed him away.

"Now really Beth, do you call that a kiss." Quentin pouted.

"I really must go attend to the children."

"Why must you?" He teased.

"You know it's my job. Miss Judith-."

"What's with this Miss Judith. Ever since I returned from France." He hadn't let go of her and she now began to squirm. "Well, before it was always Miss. Collins."

"Well, a lot has changed. You've only just returned. It's only been a fortnight."

"Longer than Carl." Quentin teased.

"Only by two days." Beth tried her best to break his embrace.

"Yes, but at least not married like Carl." This brought Beth to be still. They were both silent.

"Beth." It was Jamieson, knowing the Governess was due to their playroom.

"I really must go now."

"After another kiss." Quentin went in before there was protest, holding it longer.

Quentin let go of Beth, as Jamieson called out the governess' name again.

"You're still blocking me."

"I want to see you later, after classes. I promise I'll be a good boy until then."

"I'll come see you later, just let me go." He could hear the hostility in her voice. He knew when to stop it before she became angry enough not to come to his rooms later. He stepped aside giving her a paddle on her behind.

**Seventy Five**

"Beth."

"Coming Jamieson." Beth had rounded the corner from the children's playroom. Jamieson was coming toward her. "What is it?"

"Nora took the fire engine and it's my day."

"Is that why you were yelling for me. I was talking to your Uncle Quentin."

"I knew you should be coming to check on our work before lunch and you always check on us. I came out and thought I heard you coming up the stairs, they creak so."

"You needn't have yelled for me like such." They had reached the playroom; two small rooms connected which housed all sorts of toys and gadgets for the children, some old, some new. She retrieved a notebook from the pocket of her apron. "I will check to see whose turn it is." She flipped through the first third of the book before stopping to read. "It is Jamieson's turn, Nora."

Nora reluctantly handed the cast iron fire truck with two-fire man, over to him and he was quick to interject. "I lost most of my day, she's been using it for the past quarter of an hour."

"Well," Beth began, "you can have one of Nora's days next week." Nora grumbled at that. Jamieson stuck his tongue out of her when Beth was turned, straightening the items on the rooms one built in bookcase.

"He wasn't even playing with it and wasn't interested until I picked it up. You know he's always done with his work before me, Beth." Nora pleaded in her defense.

"Who knew you two would like that old thing so much when I found it in the East wing attic. I'll be back in quarter of an hour so we can get ready for lunch." Beth left the children and headed to the schoolroom, it was the room down the hall. It was a small study with a wall of built in bookshelves. There was a teacher's desk and two smaller pupil desks. A black board hung on the wall behind Beth's desk. Two tables were pushed up against the wall with the door. A globe and other objects were on one. The other held a simple science project, the threesome were working on.

Beth was preparing for the short school day. Nora had piano lessons and Jamieson had archery. This was one of those rare moments Beth had to herself.

**Seventy Six**

Quentin arrived to lunch after Barnabas who sat silently fidgeting with his silverware. It was the Collins silver this time, he knew by the feel of it. Judith joined them as the children were brought in. The food was served. Judith had been with the matriarch since breakfast. The elder had awoken but had not spoken. The doctor was with her know and was firm that he did not want anyone in the room. Why he came when he knew the family would be eating. Quentin sat through the meal ominously quiet about the sensitive subject. Judith answered the children's questions about their great grand mother's state of health. Barnabas just sat gathering information on his family. He was enjoying the silence that has followed his return to human state of being. He was again marveling at not wanting to pounce his relations to drain them of their lifeblood. Instead a bowl of rolls was brought out and was handed to him. He took two and passed the bowl onto Jamieson on his right. The two round rolls sat on his plate, the smell was what he was enjoying for a moment. He held one next, it was still warm. He brought it to his lips and was overtaken with the roll. The cook is father had brought on when he landed on American soil some sixteen months before his family was due, made rolls like this. He savored the taste, relishing the sweet flavor. It came so close, probably the original recipe left by his cook.

"Carl." Barnabas opened his eyes, looking around. "Carl." It was Quentin. "Carl, are the rolls exceptionally delicious this afternoon?" Barnabas didn't think he'd be able to get used to that mocking sarcastic tone of Quentin's.

"I'm just hungry."

"Yes, having missed breakfast." Judith chimed in. "It's not like you."

"I'm sure dealing with dear old Grandmother wore my brother out, huh Carl?"

"I was more tired than usual." He hadn't remembered ever feeling so tired. "Then I was alone so I just slept until I woke up."

"Yes, Beth told me someone had slept in a guest room when she was making the rounds this morning." This had once been some alone time for the governess that had disappeared since a maid had been let go a few months earlier.

"Did the newly weds have a fight?" Quentin loved to mock anyone who didn't hassle him so about it. He did this in limit to Judith.

"No, um not a fight." Barnabas wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, Pansy was up in the room when I got there. She didn't have much to say, she asked about Grandmother. Then she, uh left, was all."

"Huh was that all." Quentin got in before bowls of a thick stew were brought in with more rolls. Quentin continued the meal in silence, a grin plastered on his face. Barnabas was just relieved not to be under questioning by this distant relative. Quentin was just as arrogant as Barnabas was expecting. Judith seemed to be making arrangements as she had a small pad next to her. She did not pay the two younger brothers with any regard. She just sat eating, jotting notes down. The two children could feel the somber mood with the deteriorating health of the elder Collins and were fairly silent, whispering hushed conversation. They finished first leaving the adults to have a sweet in the kitchen with Beth before returning to class for their short day lesson and quizzes.

The cook came out to clean up and he asked if anyone wanted more. Barnabas did and was brought another bowl and two more rolls. Quentin also got up leaving Barnabas alone.

Beth stood with her back to him. She had taken off her apron and bonnet that Judith insisted she wear before she came up to Quentin's room. She stood in her simple form fitting black floor length dress. Her hair was up in a bun and a few stray hairs lay on her neck. "I would be happy to just watch you with your back to me." He put his arms around her waist and turned the silent governess to face him. The day of teaching the two high spirited Collins children, was still written upon her face. He kissed her neck again, knowing how much she liked that. He backed away from her, taking his vest off, he then started to unbutton his shirt. She turned around again; he went up to her kissing her neck again. His hands found the buttons on her back. He undid them one by one. He liked this part.

**Seventy Seven**

After breakfast Jamieson and Nora were in the playroom, In the west wing. Judith had sent Beth into town on an errand. That had been while they were at breakfast. Of course it would be on day like this that Aunt Judith kept them longer even after they finished eating before they had come up for a free period. Then they were to read until Beth arrived back and she would quiz them on it at the end of the day. Jamieson had been restless at breakfast and couldn't keep still playing a game with Nora. "I'm going down to her room."

"No." Nora sprang up. "That wouldn't be right."

"She's been acting funny. She doesn't seem happy." Jamieson replied.

"I don't know. She seems fine when she's teaching us."

"Yeah then she's fine. It just since I saw-." He forgot he hadn't told her. "I mean she's been sad lately."

"What did you see Jamieson. Tell me." The little girl pleaded.

"I don't know if you're old enough to hear such things."

"Well if it's about Beth, it can't be that bad." She interjected. He thought a few moments to make his sister squirm and she did. She even gave a few deep sighs.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I saw her kissing Quentin the other day."

"You did not. Don't make stories up about people. It's not nice." She turned her back on him.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Doesn't change the fact that it happened. I'm going down to her room to see if I can find anything that will tell me what's wrong with her."

"No." Nora turned back around. "No, don't go, Jamieson."

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Stay with me Jamieson. She wouldn't want you to go into her room." Nora pleaded again to her brother.

"I'm with you all the time Nora. I want to know what's going on." He headed to the door going out and shutting it behind him. She followed him out into the hallway. He was around the corner to the back stairs to the servant's rooms under the kitchen.

"Come back Jamieson." She called after him and he ignored her. She went back and while she sulked she picked the game up, putting it away. She then picked up a few things playing with them for a few minutes before discarding them.

**Seventy Eight**

Beth was glad not to have run into Quentin on her way in. She got back early and just wanted to do what needed to be done. He couldn't treat her like this. Though she did know something he didn't and that secret tore at her. She was also glad she didn't run into Miss Judith. She got the errand done quickly deciding not to stay to long so she could hide in her room for awhile before lunch. No one was expecting her back until then. She just wanted to make it to her room without being spotted. Steadfast in her motive she quickened her pace down the hall to her room. Inside she took a deep breath. She locked the door. She took her outer coat off hanging it in the closet. It was warm down in these rooms and she already felt it. She went over opening the small window in the top of the wall above her bed. It only opened a couple of inches but did let in a small breeze when the wind was right.

She then went to her dresser opening the top drawer taking out a small brown bottle filled with liquid. She took it over setting in on her dressing table. Quentin had found it in the attic and had it sent down for her. It had been up there for a few decades. She then heard the handle of the door wiggle. She froze hearing the lock click and the door open. She grabbed the bottle intending to put it in the pocket of her skirt. Seeing Jamieson enter surprised her and the bottle fell from her hands. She stepped forward in front of it hoping he hadn't seen it, but he was sharp.

"Jamieson, what are you doing in my room." Beth snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were still out." He apologized.

"That does not make it all right to come into my room." She pointed out.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to her feet.

"What do you mean?" She played dumb.

"I saw something fall to the ground when I came in." He rushed to the ground reaching for the bottle. She bent down, turning as quickly as she could. Her hand landed on top of his smaller one. They struggled with it, ending with him shoving her away. He looked at the bottle. He had heard of this from stories by Aunt Judith's wacky cousin who lived in New Haven Connecticut. "What are you doing?" He leaped from the floor, heading to the door. She was up and followed behind him.

**Seventy Nine**

Jamieson ran right into Quentin; Barnabas stood next to him. They boy was crying and clasping something in his hands.

"Jamieson." Quentin had a hold of the boy, gripping each arm firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Beth." Jamieson began, Barnabas noticed Quentin's reaction to the name.  
"What about her?" Quentin questioned.

"She had this." They boy thrust the bottle at Quentin. Beth was watching from a few feet away. Quentin turned the bottle reading the label.

"Beth." Quentin walked up to her; she turned her face from him. "Were you going to take this." Barnabas saw the bottle Quentin held out to the girl. He knew it without reading the label; it came in the same bottle in his time. Cheap and easy to use. He was surprised the poison was still around, but this was a pretty small New England town. Beth wouldn't respond. Quentin turned back to the boy. "Go, upstairs Jamieson, don't tell anyone what happened."

"Ok." Jamieson tried to stop the tears; he wanted to look like a big boy in front of his uncle. He did as he was told, returning to find Nora pacing in the playroom.

Quentin then turned to Barnabas. "Well, Carl, what are you looking at?" He stared his younger sibling down.

"Nothing. I was just going upstairs." Barnabas turned following the boy up the main staircase. He wished he still had his vampire hearing, he'd just walk away and still hear every word. He went back to his room in the east wing.

Quentin turned back to Beth. "What were you thinking?"

"Please, not here."

"Fine, your room then." He ushered her with his right arm toward the kitchen. He followed close behind her into the kitchen. She could feel him, her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding. They passed by the sink where he dumped the contents of the bottle, rinsing it down with water. She uttered a moan as he began to tilt the bottle over the sink. She turned away waiting for him to be down before continuing to her room. He closed and locked the door behind him. He still held the bottle.

**Eighty**

So it was Beth who tried to kill herself, not someone else. Barnabas was mulling this over on his way back to his room. He had to keep vigilant, one thing had already occurred. The next was that Jamieson would blame Quentin. Then someone would try to kill Quentin. Quentin didn't like it when they were together too much; Carl seemed to bother him.

He hadn't seen much of the boy, Jamieson. He seems to be key as he had taken David as a replacement. Barnabas went in search of the children. He decided to try the playroom. The door was slightly ajar when he came upon it, he stopped hearing the two voices.

"Come on, play a game with me." Nora suggested.

"I don't feel like it. You've asked me a couple of times."

"Does this have to do with what you say you saw Beth do?" Nora was taunting him.

"I did see her kiss Quentin."

That confirmed what Barnabas suspected was going on between the two. Then why did she try to kill herself? What was Quentin's reaction when they were alone?

"It doesn't matter what you say. In fact I'll just ask Beth myself. She'll tell me it's a lie."

"No." Gasped Jamieson. "Don't do that."

"Why?" Nora was defensive.

"No one talks about it. So, they're keeping it a secret. It hasn't been that long since Aunt Jenny left."

"I miss her. She was nice. She would play dolls with me."

"Yuck, dolls. I'm glad I have better things to do with my time."

"Well it was fun with her. I wouldn't want to play dolls with you, any how." Barnabas kept his distance but peered into the room. Jamieson was standing with his back to him. The boy's arms were folded in front of him and he kept tapping his foot. The girl was on the floor playing with building blocks. She was building something for the dolls that sat watching on the sidelines. "So, did you go into Beth's room?"

Jamieson thought she wouldn't ask, he thought for a moment before answering. "She came back early and ran into her outside her room."

"Oh."

Barnabas headed back to his room. He hadn't read anything about this Collins clan having an Aunt Jenny. Though he also hadn't seen anything about a Pansy. Some of the pages had items removed from them. He wondered why these women were taken out of the history of the family. Pansy was a bit much to take, he would admit, but this other woman. He wondered if Quentin had been married, Carl seemed too young to have had a first wife.

**Eighty One**

"Quentin, you're hurting me." He had grabbed a hold of her when they were behind closed doors. He let go.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at her.

"Quentin." She whispered.

"Were you trying to tell me something. You've been acting strangely since someone went through my room last week."

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing." He yelled. "She says it's nothing." He lowered his voice a bit. "Nothing to try to kill yourself."

"I meant I haven't been acting strangely."

"Beth when I came to you the next night, I felt like I had to force you to do anything. It's never been like that."

"Quentin, I'm just confused."

"About what?" He demanded.

The young governess began to cry. "Oh, I didn't really think."

"I would certainly say so." He interrupted her.

"I was just upset about a lot of things. What is this, what we have, Quentin?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He laughed at her.

"What is our relationship? You never take me out like the other girls you see."

"That's because you're the special one for me."

"I am the governess." She reminded him.

"So?" He asked.

"You can play dumb very well."

"Does it matter." He went to her, embracing her, tenderly this time. "I thought what we have going was special. Things have been good with us." He kissed her, his hands on her back. She gave in to his embrace. "And, don't try another stunt like that. I'll search your room if I have to." He threatened.

"Okay." She said just above a whisper. He kissed her again. He turned form her taking his coat off, tossing it onto a chair. He turned back to her, undoing his tie. He went to her, embracing her. He kissed her again. He then held her away from him with one arm as the other hand started to unbutton her dress. He liked this part; she let him, feeling obligated and trying not to show it. She stroked his arms absently letting her dress fall to the floor.

**Eighty Two**

Barnabas showed the deliveryman in, there were four crates for Quentin. Barnabas then went to find Carl's brother.

"Ah, good I've been waiting for those. Paintings from a friend of mine. It seems Grandmother commissioned some artist to replace my portrait. He sent over a couple of his as well as two other artists. Come look at them with me brother." Quentin was oddly gentile this morning. They went down talking about their time in England and the continent. Quentin opened the crates. The first was a bathing scene some where in Italy. The ladies wore no clothes and it was done by an up and coming artist. "Europeans are so much freer with themselves, don't you think?" Quentin asked.

"Oh, yes they are." Barnabas found himself starring at them. He desired these woman differently, oh so differently than he did of Josette.

The second one was also by an up and coming artist, who was local. This one was a landscape, one he could easily see in person. "This one can go up somewhere in the house. Judith will like it." Quentin proclaimed, laying it aside. He went onto the next one by the commissioned artist, Charles Delaware Tate. The first was a nature scene of woods, what caught his eye was the group of wolves in the picture. It looked like they were on the hunt. He liked it. The second was a group picture of ladies having tea in a beautiful garden. At first glance he didn't overly care for the subject but he liked the detail of the human forms and features.

"I'm getting rid of a couple of paintings. I wanted something new to look at. At least two of these will do." Quentin had turned to face his brother.

"Well when will you have your portrait done? He's obviously talented."

"I'm not sure I want to sit for some artist to paint me. What I wish is that I could go back and not let the original anciently drop into a fire." Here was more of the usual mischievous behavior of Quentin.

"Why not do it as a final favor for Grandmother?"

"The old coot hates me. Has never approved of my behavior." Quentin laughed.

"Well why not try to change her mind while she's still here."

"I just well may be in the right mood to agree to this obviously un-Quentin like thing of me to do. I'll even call the artist. He's staying in town." Quentin went off to the sick room. The matriarch still couldn't respond but was obviously pleased with his decision. She smiled as best she could; there was still a sharp gleam in her eyes. She clasped his hand as best she could with one hand, giving it a couple of pats.

"I see this has pleased you." The elder shook her head up and down a couple of times. "Well I'll leave you to rest. I have to call the young man. After all it's already been paid for." The elder wanted to make sure this happened. It was after he deliberately burned the last one he lost her favor. She hadn't forgiven him. This was at least a step towards that. Quentin left her to a peaceful sleep to make his phone call. The artist happened to be in the lounge of the hotel when the call came through. Quentin having no plans for the day went to meet with this Charles Delaware Tate. The artist sketched him as they talked.

**Eighty Three**

Judith went in after Quentin had left. She went over sitting next to the matriarch thinking she was asleep. No sooner had she sat down than the frail arm came out gripping her arm. It was a weak grip but it startled Judith. "Oh, Grandmother. I'm sorry for coming in unannounced. I though you were asleep. So then I thought I'd come in to sit with you." The elder did her best to smile putting her replacement at ease. "Since you're awake I'd like to talk to you." The elder tightened her grip, shaking her head up and down. The smile increased. "You know what I want to talk about?" The elder Collins' mouthed the word yes as she continued nodding. "The secret." The matriarch let out a raspy but distant laugh, startling Judith a bit. "Oh, don't laugh at me, Grandmother. You know it was I you meant to tell it to. I know you haven't told anyone yet." The matriarch laughed again. "I'd even bring in your favorite fortune teller." The elder woman gripped Judith with all her strength. She had to make the younger woman stop her incessant talking. It worked. The two looked at each other for a moment when the elder Collins' began shaking her head up and down. "Yes." Judith said. "What's that supposed to mean?" The elder shook the younger one's arm. "What?" Judith eyes widened. "You told someone the secret." The elder woman again laughed as she shook her head up and down. She fell back, the short distance, to the pillow; her voice used up for the time being. Judith slowly stood up. "Oh." She uttered her arms at her side, her hands in tight fists. "Someone here knows." She spoke out loud. "Can't be Quentin, he have let me know that he knew. He wouldn't be able to contain himself." A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She had left instruction that whenever she was in this room to knock first. She went over to find Edward. If he didn't already know it he would want to know what the secret was. They all knew she was the one that would be told she was the eldest and she had never let them forget it.

"Ah, Edward. Grandmother and I were just talking. Come in." He entered the room without question. "When did you last speak with Grandmother?" She slyly asked.

"We all can't be by her side as much as you are, Judith. I was here last night if you must know. We all can't be as devoted as you are."

"No, I mean really talked with her, before this last stroke?" The matriarch let out one final raspy laugh, startling them both, who forgot she was still among the living. Judith turned back to the matriarch who shook her head from side to side. "It's not him." Judith said. Again their grandmother shook her head from side to side before it rested again against the pillow.

"Not me, good heavens what do you mean, Judith." Edward said perplexed.

"She told one of us the secret." Judith stated.

"Well you're correct, it was not me. Which if it wasn't you, leaves Quentin or Carl." He stated. "Though I find it hard to believe it wasn't you."

"Well it wasn't me. And it's not Quentin I'd know by now, he would have told me to rub it in my face."

"Oh, that's true." He agreed. "But Carl." They both looked to the elder Collins' who shook her head up and down.

"Oh, you wouldn't have." Judith almost hissed at her grandmother. Barnabas acting for Carl wouldn't confess easily enough to knowing the secret. Though he wouldn't reveal what it was, only one family member at a time, he would point out. The codicil attached to Grandmother's will had already been transferred to Carl's upon the matriarch's request. Judith fumed even more after she found that out. Barnabas vowed to stay away from her.

**Eighty Four**

Quentin went back to the artist's cottage that he used for painting. Charles had promised him it would only take a couple of hours. Quentin declared he would only sit for so long anyway. They chatted about the town and the time went by fairly quickly.

"I do have all I need Mr. Collins." The artist was a polite fellow.

"Oh, really you don't want me to come back tomorrow. Don't most models pose for days."  
"That depends on the pose, I suppose." The artist laughed, Quentin chuckled. "I am finished with you for now. Give me a few days then I will need to see you again. Most likely longer than this time, just to finish up." He explained.

"I'm glad it will be done. I don't think I would have come back for daily sittings. Just one more isn't so bad and I still have the afternoon to myself."

"That's how I work."

"I'm sure that's one reason why Grandmother hired you."

"That and I'm good." The artist stated frankly, with no ego as he continued sketching his subject while he was still there before him. Quentin stood up and the two men shook hands.

**Eight Five**

Barnabas was in the west wing library, looking through a photo album of the current family. There were quite a few more pictures than were in the future. It made him want to hide them somewhere to retrieve when he returned. It occurred to him then, how did he get back to his reality. He's already been gone so long, days. He wasn't sure where he was headed when he went out the front door. Carl should have been upstairs with Pansy making their first child. It would be the second time Barnabas would greatly effect this family's time line in as many days. Barnabas did not know this at that moment that he was speeding up events. His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of a quarrel up ahead in the woods. He came upon Quentin, Magda and a third, a woman who looked very distraught. She was in a simple gray dress that was freshly torn and had leaves clinging to it. He hair was loose and looked uncombed. Magda was speaking. "How dare you try to hurt my sister." She declared. Barnabas heard someone coming up behind him.

"She tried to kill me." Quentin shouted, coughing. Barnabas turned to see Beth coming a few yards away.

"Jenny." Beth said. "Your babies need you." Beth was past Barnabas, going towards Jenny.

"My babies." Jenny said, sounding child like.

"Beth, the woman looks wild." Barnabas spoke drawing Beth to look back at him.

"I've got her Carl, just stand back." It gave Jenny another moment to strike out at Quentin, who caught her by her arms with her hands around his throat. They moved away several paces, embraced as they were. Jenny got him to let go by biting his hand to free herself. She went running off towards widow's hill, not that far off.

"If my sister hurts herself. I swear Quentin you will pay." Magda declared as she ran after her. Beth started to follow when Quentin grabbed her. "She should be of no concern to you Beth. Let her jump of that cliff. She's obviously mad. After all she's already dead, so she can't die twice, right?" Beth wiggled free, following the two other women. Quentin went after Beth, with Carl going on ahead of him running towards the woman.

"Jenny, no." Magda yelled. Jenny never stopped; she ran right off the edge, her sister still several yards off. Magda turned spotting Quentin. "You." She pointed at him. "You killed her. You drove her mad; she was never like that. If I had know where she gone off to. I was just too late when I did arrive. You killed her."

"I was no where near her. She ran right off. After trying to kill me." He defended himself, looking at everyone around him who stared at him.

"You drove her to try to kill you. I know you well enough. You're no good." She was still pointing at him. "You." She dropped her arm, walking towards him. "Your children. Their children and their children." She was to him, looking up at him. "Shall fear the moon." She poked him in the chest and laughed. Quentin just stood looking down at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. She continued to laugh.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He asked with only half his usual luster.

"Oh, just wait and see." She turned walking away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean, tribal woman?" He yelled after her.

"Don't make it worse for yourself." She hadn't bothered to turn to look back at him, just kept going to the old house.

"I can't believe Grandmother's allowing that woman here." Quentin spit out, but no loud enough for the woman herself to actually hear.

"You liked her when she first came." Beth pointed out.

"Yes and the novelty has long since worn out." They went back to the house in silence.

**Eighty Six**

To Barnabas the silence seemed to echo. Everything began to darken. Then he heard his name, his real name. "Barnabas." He opened his eyes to find he was once again in the basement of the old house. The professor stood before him. "Barnabas, are you okay?"

"How long? How many days?" Barnabas asked. The professor's heart b beat seemed so loud. His smell filled the air. Barnabas found himself inhaling deeply.

"Days? You were out some time but it's only the next morning.'

"The next morning. It had to have been longer than that. How are the children? What's going on?" Barnabas franticly asked.

"Barnabas, calm down. What are you talking about? The children are fine. Everyone's upstairs."

"Yes, I know but it is why they are up there that's the problem. I don't think I solved our problem yet."

"I don't see how you could any better than the exterminator. We're only here for another night then we're going back. You seem upset that we're here now."

"No it's not that. Quentin Collins isn't a problem? David's all right?" He asked calmly this time.

"Who is Quentin Collins? Yes, David is among those upstairs, finishing breakfast I believe. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Barnabas stood up, going to another part of the basement. The professor went back upstairs, joining Elizabeth for a walk. Even Though it had been mere hours since Barnabas held one of the blessed bottles, his thirst for blood was intense. He sought Willie out.

"Please tell me the next crate will be here soon." Barnabas had Willie pinned a wall in the basement.

"Um, I'm sorry." Willie's voice shock slightly. "They say there's a delay, but won't say what. But I did what you asked before you went down stairs yesterday." Barnabas backed up.

"Oh, bless your heart, where is it?" Willie left his sight and returned with two bottles.

"This one," Willie handed him one, "is half empty." Barnabas had it opened and drained as Willie opened the second one handing him it. "It's all I could find."

"It will do for now. Have you seen Josette?"

"She ran out of here when she couldn't find any and I told her it will be a longer wait this time." He shrugged he's shoulders as well. Barnabas went outside following her scent; it had been awhile since she left. He decided to go inside to wait. David followed Aimee ran up the stairs, coming in from outside. "That's certainly is a very good sight to see." Barnabas watched after them as Willie went toward the kitchen. Barnabas went into the sitting room, picking up the book Josette was reading, Anna Karenina. She was determined to read every book on the property. He sat in the chair turning to the page she had left off at. He read a few pages when he could hear a large entourage approaching.

**Eighty Seven**

Barnabas went out to see. Josette drove up with a stranger, slowly in a car. Two of the gardener's helpers were herding cows towards him. He wasn't sure what to make of it was he decided to stay where he was watching their crawling progress. When they arrived, Josette leapt out of the car running up to him. The man also got out of the car. The two helpers stood by as the cows began to graze on the grass around them. A couple roamed slowly about.

"Was is this?" Barnabas whispered in Josette's ear.

"Oh, just something to tide us over with." She whispered back into his.

The man, came up to the two, who still embraced, he cleared his throat. Barnabas backed away, looking at the man. "I'm sorry sweetie," Josette began, "I know you weren't expecting Judith's surprise tonight."

"Um, no I wasn't, nor that it would be so large." The man cleared his throat again.

"I told this nice man you would have to go get some money to pay him." The man just stood with no expression as the two spoke with each other.

"I'll be right back, how much will that be sir."

"Eleven grand, eight hundred and seventy five dollars." The man's voice was rather husky. He blinked a few times and went back to staring at them. Barnabas walked back to the door only to appear back within seconds. He walked back to them. The man made no reaction to how quickly it had happened. When he saw the money he did reach out his hand. He counted it and spoke once more. "Well, you have yourself some cows." He turned, walked back to the car and drove around the cows. Barnabas turned to Josette. "Where do suppose we put them?"

**Epilog**

After the extermination was finished, the family moved back into the main house and the workers commenced construction again. Everything was completed on time for Elizabeth's re-warming of the Collin's Estate Home Party. The family's business associates, local business members of town and any one who was anyone in Collinsport was there. Elizabeth was in her glory mingling among the guests. She had a local band play this time, not quite the rocking success of their last gala but over all the evening proved memorable to all in attendance.


End file.
